WILD SPIRIT
by Ella-33
Summary: Alysson, 19 ans, meilleure amie de Kim, débarque à la Push. Oui, mais voilà, elle n'avait pas prévu ÇA ! Et si sa plus grande peur se réalisait ? Comment fera-t-elle face à cette magie particulière qui la terrifie ? Arrivera-t-elle à survivre ? Surtout quand une nouvelle menace veille dans l'ombre... { 24 chapitres écrit.}
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Voici la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite et terminée.

Elle n'est pas tip top, mais bon. Je publierai assez souvent vu qu'elle est terminée.

* * *

><p>Prologue -<p>

Alysson McClay, 19 ans, est une Californienne pleine de vie

Elle vie tranquillement sa vie aux côtés de Dereck son colocataire, suite à une dispute avec se dernier, elle part sur un coup de tête rendre visite à une amie- Kim Connweller. Elle n'a pas vu cette dernière depuis près de trois ans. Malheureusement suite à un concours de circonstance imprévue, elle se retrouve dans une position délicate... Cachant un secret qui lui pèse lourd.

Et si sa plus grande peur se réalisait?

Et si son passé la rattrapait?

Surmontera-t-elle toutes ses épreuves?

Entre rire et pleure.

Amour et désillusion.

Combat et mort.

Défaite et victoire.

Amitié et trahison.

Suivez Alysson McClay dans son histoire à l'avenir incertain.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Alysson, mais mes amis me surnomme Aly, j'ai 19 ans et un fort caractère, je suis plus qu'entêté il faut l'avouer... Et impulsive... Beaucoup trop impulsive... C'est d'ailleurs sur un coup de tête que je me suis retrouvée dans cet avion... Un ami m'avait pris la tête et une envie de revoir ma meilleure amie me pris... C'est ainsi que j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et que je me retrouvais assise dans un avion qui faisait route vers port Angeles ou quel que soit le nom de cette bourgade... J'ai pris un livre et commença à le lire, j'avais encore quelques heures de voyages devant moi. Et une fois arrivée à destination je devrais aviser. Je n'ai pas le numéro de Kim... Je n'ai tout simplement aucune coordonnée pour la joindre, mon instinct m'avait seulement dit qu'il fallait que j'aille là-bas, à port Angeles pour la retrouver. Trois ans sans la voir, c'est vraiment très long, mais ma vie plus que mouvementé ne m'avait pas laissée le temps de pensée à elle. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué peu avant son départ elle vivait en compagnie de ses parents dans une réserve nommée La Push... Kim était venue étudier en Californie pendant deux ans, c'est comme cela qu'on s'était rencontré, pour tous dire il n'y avait que nous deux qui avaient le teint mat des indiens... C'est ce qui nous avait rapproché au début. Je soupirai que de nostalgie... Je passai le reste du voyage plongée dans mes souvenirs... C'est ainsi que vers neuf heures le lendemain matin l'avion atterrit enfin à Port Angeles. Je descendis, récupéra mon sac de voyages et suis sortie de l'aéroport. J'avisai un taxi :

- _«Excusez-moi?_  
>-Mademoiselle!<br>-_Pourriez vous me conduire jusqu'à La Push ou quelque soit le nom de cette réserve?_  
>-Désolé je ne vais pas aussi loin, mais je peux vous emmener jusqu'à Forks, c'est le ville qui est à quelques kilomètres de la réserve.<br>-_Merci!»_

Je pris place à l'arrière de la voiture. Durant le trajet je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire à Kim pour justifier ma présence ? L'idée de m'imposer me dérangeais. Après tout elle avait dû refaire sa vie, ici...Se trouver quelqu'un... Ce Jared d'on elle m'avait rebattu les oreilles durant deux ans.. Il avait dû craquer pour elle à l'heure qu'il est. Elle était vraiment belle comme un coeur. Enfin je verrais bien sûr place. Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai eu une soudaine envie de la voir... Mais après deux ans sans nouvelles sa paraissait un peu gros. Quoique...

-«On est arrivé à Forks, mademoiselle.  
><em>-Merci.»<em>

Je payai le conducteur et descendis du taxi. Et maintenant, où aller ? Je regardai autour de moi... Rien. Et puis j'avais l'air un brin con, plantée, là, en plein milieu. Je me décidai finalement. Direction le poste de police, là au moins je vais tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement me renseigner... Et en plus c'est le seul lieu que j'ai repéré à part le lycée... Je traversai la rue et entra dans le poste. Une fois rentrée... Je me fis platement ignorer par ces messieurs... Quelle chance. Je restai en plein milieu comme une gourde à attendre qu'on daigne me remarquer. Quand un homme et une jeune femme sortirent d'un des bureau, un air contrit sur le visage. L'homme qui devait travailler ici, en vue de la plaque qu'il arborait.

-«Que puis-je pour vous? -il marqua une pause- Et Bella cette discussion n'est pas fini.  
><em>-Je cherche un moyen pour me rendre à la réserve-La Push...<em>  
>-Je m'y rendais justement, je peux vous déposer en passant si vous souhaitez?<br>_-Avec grands plaisir! Merci.»_

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture où je m'installai côté passager. Au cours du trajet, j'appris qu'il se nommait Charly et que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure était Bella, sa fille. Il me demanda d'où je venais et pourquoi j'étais là. Ces flics je vous jure, ils veulent tous savoir même ce qui les regardent pas. M'enfin il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Je lui dis donc que je venais de Californie et que je venais rendre visite à une amie de longue date. Il me fit remarquer que je n'avais pas l'air d'une californienne, je rigolai, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas plastifiée de partout. Je lui indiquai que je venais d'une petite ville près de la frontière mexicaine. On parla encore un peu quand on arriva enfin en vue de la réserve, il me demanda chez qui il devait me déposer et je lui donnai le nom de Kim Connweller. La ville était tellement petite, que tout le monde avait l'air de se connaître... Il me déposa et je le remerciai. Je me retrouvai seule devant la maison... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas précipités provenir de l'autre bout de la maison- j'ai toujours eu l'ouïe fine. Elle ouvrit la porte me détailla et se jeta dans mes bras en me reconnaissant.

-«ALY!  
><em>-Eh, Kim tu m'étouffe!<em>  
>-Tu m'as manquée!<br>_-Toi aussi...»_

Elle m'invita à entrer et m'indiqua le canapé où je m'installai, en attendant qu'elle aille chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir. Je regardai sa maison, en l'attendant. Sobre et accueillante. Je remarquai aussi les cadres photos ou Kim se tenait souriante aux côtés d'un homme, qui, je dois l'avouer est plutôt bien foutu. Tout comme ce qui semblait être ses amis. Je détournai le regard en l'entendant revenir. Elle me tendit un tea glacé, que je commençai à boire tranquillement. On resta un moment sans parler avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

-«Je m'attendais pas à ta visite après toute ces années...  
><em>-Excuse moi ... C'est 3 dernière années ont été ... Mouvementé...<em>  
>-Pour moi aussi...<br>_-Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un!_  
>-Jared...Oui. Et comment ça 'enfin'?!<br>_-Te vexe pas. C'est le mec dont tu m'as rabattu les oreilles pendant x temps? C'est bien ça?_  
>-Oui...<br>_-Je pensais qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à toi?_  
>-Avant que je fasse des études en Californie, c'était le cas. Mais à mon retour... Si tu savais! Je me suis cru dans un rêve.»<p>

Je ne pu retenir un sourire, visiblement mon amie qui déprimait de ne pas être remarqué par cet homme était avec lui depuis, approximativement, son retour. Le destin avait bien fait les choses.

-«Et toi alors?  
><em>-Rien. Quelques histoire sans importance par ci par là...<em>  
>-Il y a pas mal de célibataire ici, à la réserve..<br>_-Ouh là! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je cherche personne. Je suis juste venue te rendre visite. Je repars aussitôt, après...»_

Je repars... Mais où ? Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner en Californie... Elle dut remarquer que je n'étais pas sur de ce que je voulais faire, car elle insista.

-«Tu pourrais rester quelques jours...  
><em>-Nan... C'est pas contre toi mais j'ai à faire...<em>  
>-Dans ce cas attends que Jared rentre. J'aimerai bien te le présenter...<br>_-Si ça peut te faire plaisir..._  
>-Merci! Je t'adore!<br>_-J'espère bien!_  
>-En faite tu m'as dis... Comment va Marc? D'habitude tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler de lui...»<p>

Mon regard se fit vague quand elle parla de Marc. Mon frère. Mort il y a deux ans et demi. C'est pour ça que je n'avais plus donné de nouvelles à Kim... La mort de mon frère m'avait détruite. Et faire son deuil ne serait ce qu'en partie m'avait été difficile.. Et encore aujourd'hui il m'arrivait de pleurer à sa simple évocation...

_-«Marc... Est mort. Il y a bientôt 3 ans ..._  
>-Oh excuse moi... J-je ne savais pas... C-comment?<br>_-J'en suis pas vraiment convaincue... Mais les flics disent que c'est un suicide...»_

Je connaissais les raisons de sa mort. Mais il était hors de question de les révéler à quiconque. Kim me regardait inquiète depuis plusieurs secondes.. Elle seule savait à quel point j'étais proche de mon frère. Mais bon ce qui est fait et fait. La vie continue. Je bus une autre gorgée. Et me figea en entendant des gens arriver. Kim ne les avait bien entendu, pas encore repéré. Ils étaient encore à une bonne distance... Un peu moins d'un kilomètre... Il devait s'agir de se fameux Jared. D'ailleurs, le groupe qui arrivait se sépara et seul une personne continua sa route jusqu'à la maison. Je soupirai, tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie d'un bain de foule maintenant. Quand il ouvra la porte, Kim se leva et alla se jeter dans ses bras. Le regard que portait Jared sur elle ne laissait aucun doute sur l'amour qui lui portait. Je détournai le regard, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Puis, il sembla me remarquer. Pas trop tôt.

-«Salut, je suis Jared.  
><em>-Alysson, enchantée...»<em>

On échangea une bref poignée de main... Il était brûlant... Comme... Je chassai bien vite cette idée. N'importe quoi, c'était impossible.

-«Kim, Emily nous invite ce soir... Ton amie est aussi le bienvenue.  
>-Oh oui, Aly vient avec nous! Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer les autres comme ça. Tu verras Emily est un ange.<br>_-C'est que je pensais reprendre l'avion ce soir..._  
>-Aller s'il te plaît. Tu pourras rester dormir là cette nuit... Dit oui!»<p>

Je fixai Jared.

-«Moi, ça me dérange pas. Kim m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Ça vous permettra de parler plus longtemps...»

Je du me résoudre vaincue, à les accompagner.

_-«Très bien tu as gagnée, Kim. Je viens..._  
>-Géniale!<br>-Je vais prévenir Emily qu'on a un invité en plus... On se voit se soir, je dois rejoindre Sam.  
>-D'accord, a ce soir...»<p>

Je regardai Jared partirent. Un chic type. Kim était bien tombée. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers la chambre que j'occuperai cette nuit. Et je m'y quelque chose de plus habiller qu'un jogging. J'enfilai un slim et un débardeur et pris ma veste de cuir. C'était déjà plus présentable si je puis dire... Je démêlai mes cheveux à la va vite. Et voilà. On échangea encore quelques banalités et on se mit en route pour la maison de cette fameuse Emily... Inconsciemment, j'espérai être appréciée. Eux ils ne savaient pas pour mon frère. Au moins ils ne me prendront pas en pitié...


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ~

Le deuxième chapitre pour vous servir ~

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 -<p>

Je suivis donc Kim jusque chez Emily. Le paysage était magnifique ici... Après dix minutes de marche on arriva enfin à destination, le lieu semblait désert... Mon amie m'indiqua que les garçons ne devaient pas être encore arrivés. J'hochai la tête. J'entrai à sa suite et le suivi alors qu'elle saluait son amie...

-«Tu dois être Alysson. Emily enchantée.  
><em>-C'est bien moi. De même.»<em>

Je lui souriais cette femme avait un coeur d'or... Je le sentais d'instinct. Quoiqu'il puisse survenir elle était là pour les siens... Vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je détaillai la pièce, simple. Sobre. Magnifique...

-«Je vais finir de préparer le repas, installez-vous.  
><em>-Laisse moi t'aider!<em>  
>- Non, Alysson, tu es une invitée voyons. Mais merci.<br>-Ça me fais plaisir. Et j'aime pas être inactive.»

Emily sourit en me laissant l'aider, Kim se joint à nous. Ainsi que Rachel, la soeur d'un certain Jacob... Elles sont toutes chaleureuses. C'est agréable d'être avec elles.  
>Une fois dans la cuisine je fixai les filles d'un air interrogatif.<p>

_-«On est combien au juste?_  
>-Eh bien... Nous 4. Sam, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Jared...Bref une douzaine...<br>_-Tu es sur? J'aurais multiplié par 5 au moins ..._  
>-Ils ont un appétit de loup...»<p>

Elles rigolèrent à cette comparaison, je me contentai d'un sourire... Je les aidai à préparer le repas. On parla de tous et de rien... Dommage que je ne puisse rester. J'avoue cette excuse est bidon... Si je reste ici trop longtemps il va se passer un truc que je ne vais pas apprécier. Je le sens, depuis que je suis arrivée. Ou alors je suis folle. Plausible après tous. On eu seulement temps de terminer qu'ils arrivaient. Je les avais repéreéavant les filles. Ils rentrèrent en rigolant et se charriant. Jared vint directement voir Kim. Ils transpiraient vraiment l'amour eux deux. J'observai les nouveaux arrivant, discrètement. Ils avaient tous un physique avantageux il fallait l'avouer... Je ne m'attardai pas plus. J'aidai Emily à transporter la nourriture sur la table. Elle me remercia d'un sourire chaleureux. Kim me présenta au reste de leur bande. Durant le repas, ils ne cessèrent de ce charrier. Ils étaient tellement proches. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Bien sûr je n'échappai pas aux questions. Ils m'en posèrent un nombre incalculable avant qu'Emily n'intervienne pour les calmer. Le « vous n'aurez pas à manger si vous continuez!» semblait plus qu'efficace sur eux. Ils finirent par se jeter sur la nourriture et il me sembla qu'Emily aurait dû, en faire plus. Moi et mon appétit énorme ne nous privèrent pas de prendre une bonne dose de nourriture. Kim rigola en disant que j'avais toujours eu de la chance de pouvoir manger pour cinq sans prendre un gramme. Les gars eux me fixèrent étonner. Un proverbe dit quand tu as faim mange. Et bien se proverbe je l'applique. Je les ignorai donc. Je me contentai de manger en silence, écoutant d'une oreille leur conversation. Ça me rappela les souvenirs de mon enfance. Mon frère. Ses amis, des scènes de ce genre se déroulaient encore comme cela il y a trois ans. Trois longues années. Ses amis. Ma famille. On était bien ensemble. Enfin, tous cela est terminé. À quoi bon ressasser le passé ?

Je profitai d'un sketchs, plus que douteux, d'un membre pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la personne qui me fixait depuis un moment. Embry. C'est son nom, il me semble. Je croisai son regard et je ne pu m'en détacher. Hypnotisant. Envoûtant. Un contact brûlant. Agréable. Je fis un énorme effort pour me détacher de son regard et faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu... Je parlai avec Kim et Rachel, tout en observant autour de moi... Personne ne semblaient avoir remarqué notre échange. Heureusement d'ailleurs. À chaque fois, durant le reste de la soirée que je croisai son regard une envie de me jeter dans ses bras me prenais. C'était intense. Trop. Une heure. C'est le temps que je résistai. Je prévins Kim qu'il fallait que je rentre, sinon jamais je n'arriverai à me lever pour prendre mon avion. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à Embry. Son regard était vide. Seul la tristesse en sortait. La douleur peut-être. Je m'en formalisai pas plus. Si je restais une minute de plus jamais je ne repartirais. Kim déclara qu'elle me raccompagnait. Jared l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Je suivis Kim jusque chez elle. Une fois rentrée, je laissai échapper un soupir. Mon coeur m'hurlait d'y retourner. Je devais résister. Oui, je le dois. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je souris à mon amie qui me fixait inquiète. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et soupira, une nouvelle fois. Cette sensation de tiraillement est plus que désagréable. Je pris Kim dans mes bras et me coucha rapidement. Cette nuit-là, je dormis peu, mon esprit me faisait rejouer en boucle la scène. C'était dur. Ça serait toujours dur. Quel sentiment dérangeant. Je m'endormis, en pensant ça. Le lendemai 00 tapante mon portable sonna m'indiquant l'heure de me lever. Ce que je fis en quatrième vitesse, je m'habillai, re-bouclai ma valise, me coiffa aussi vite que possible et pris un peu de nourriture dans les réserve de Kim pour me rassasier. Elle m'adressa un sourire en débarquant.

-«Tu pourrais rester encore un peu, tu sais...  
><em>-Je t'adore Kim, mais je dois rentrer.<em>  
>-Tu reviendras passer les vacances ici. Dans 3 semaines maintenant?<br>_-Je ne pense pas désolé..._  
>-S'il te plaît...<br>_-Mon bac approche. Et je l'ai loupé une fois... Je dois réviser pour l'avoir cette fois. Après peut-être...»_

Elle abandonna, découragée. Je ne voulais plus revenir. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise. Je me maîtrise. C'était en rien contre elle. Je la regardai... Elle semblait contrariée. Et triste...

_-«Tu m'accompagne à l'aéroport? Ou à un endroit ou je pourrais prendre un taxi?_  
>-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport...<br>_-Merci Kim.»_

J'entendis plus que je ne vis, cinq personnes arriver. Jared évidemment. Sam et Jacob. Un dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom. Et... Embry. Je me crispai. Non. C'est que j'aurais aimé hurler. Foutu destin. Et Kim qui avait fini par les remarquer. Malchance quand tu nous tiens. Je commençai par me calmer. Je respirai un grand coup. Enferma dans un coin de mon esprit tous de ce que je pouvais bien penser de Lui. Bref je me repris. Quand ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, j'étais prête. Je résisterai à la tentation. J'adressai un sourire aux nouveaux arrivant.

_-«Déjà debout?»_

Autant engager la conversation...

-«Oui, toi aussi à ce que je vois... Vous allez où?  
><em>-Je reprends l'avion aujourd'hui. Et Kim ma raccompagne.»<em>

Ils se crispèrent et Kim envoya un regard désolé... Je ne changerai pas d'avis, ils peuvent rêver.

-«C'est dommage nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous connaître...»

Sam.

-«Et Kim est tellement heureuse que tu sois là.»

Jared.

-«Ils ont raison.»

Kim. Jacob. Et l'autre.

_-«Désolé, mais je dois vraiment partir. Et puis justement il est préférable que nous nous connaissions pas. Les adieux sont moins difficile ainsi._  
>-Tu ne compte pas revenir?!»<p>

Embry.

-«Non, du moins pas avant un certain temps. Ce n'est pas contre vous!»

Son regard. Tous son être respirait la tristesse. La douleur. J'avais été dur. Mais il le fallait. Je les saluai et m'installa dans la voiture de Kim. Il était temps de partir. Kim les regarda. Le regarda. Et murmura « J'ai essayé...Désolé». Je fis comme ci de rien n'était. Elle me rejoignit et nous prirent la route. En silence. Nous arrivâmes deux heures plus tard à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je descendis mes bagages, pris Kim dans mes bras et je partis m'acheter un billet après un dernier au revoir. Je n'aimais pas éterniser les adieux. C'était suffisamment douloureux pour ne pas durer des lustres. Je ne tardai pas à monter dans l'avion. Californie me voilà.

_**PDV EMBRY.**_

On patrouillait tranquillement avec les gars, à la recherche d'une quelconque sangsue à se mettre sous la dent, quand Jared daigna enfin nous rejoindre. Il nous prit la tête avec Kim. Sérieux ceux qui sont imprégné sont vraiment fatiguant quand ils s'y mettent. L'image d'une femme passa dans son esprit.

**«C'est qui?»**

Seth.

**«Une amie de Kim, quand elle était en Californie...»**

Jared.

**«Elle reste longtemps?»**

Sam.

**«Non, elle compte repartir demain matin.»**

Jared.  
>Un temps passa.<p>

**«Je l'ai invité à venir ce soir...»**  
><strong>«Tu as fais quoi?!»<strong>

Sam. Paul.

**«Ça va que voulez vous, qu'elle découvre?»**  
><strong>«Bon, ce qui est fait est fait.»<strong>

Sam.  
>On reprit notre patrouille. J'étais avec Quil. Je n'avais pas décocher mot, de la conversation, il m'en fit d'ailleurs la remarque.<p>

**«Bah alors Embry! Tu as perdu ta langue?»**  
><strong>«Non... J'ai rien a dire..»<strong>  
><strong>«Plutôt rare venant de ta part!»<strong>  
><strong>«C'est de la tienne dont ça aurait été bizarre... Tu fais que ça parler...»<strong>  
><strong>«N'importe quoi! Ou alors c'est la fille qui t'as tapé dans l'œil?»<strong>  
><strong>«Raconte pas de bêtise.»<strong>  
><strong>«T'énerve pas je plaisante...»<strong>  
><strong>«C'était hilarant...»<strong>

Je coupai court à la conversation, qui n'avait de toute manière aucune utilité et remit mon attention sur quelque chose de plus important. On sillonna la zone pendant encore deux heures avant de reprendre forme humaine et de nous rendre chez Emily. On allait enfin pouvoir manger. Sam, Jared et Paul accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre leurs imprégnées. J'avançai limite en traînant les pieds... Je n'avais pas envie de m'imprégner. Dépendre de quelqu'un ? Sans façon. Mais une part de moi espérais que cela allait arriver. Tant de contradiction. Je secouai la tête et suivis mes frères. On entra chez Sam et Emily nous présenta la fameuse amie de Kim- Alysson. On aurait dit qu'elle évitait par tous les moyens nos regards. Étrange. Enfin bon... Je m'installai avec les autres à table et observa Emily aidée de la fille amenait la nourriture... On discuta de tous et de rien et après un moment tous se mirent à fixer la fille, Alysson. On aurait dit qu'elle mangeait pour 5. C'est ce que je remarquai en regardant ce que les autres fixaient. Elle fait comme ci de rien était. Je continuai de la fixer discrètement...

Puis Seth entreprit avec Quil de faire un sketch un peu ... Bizarre ? Je pu détailler Alysson tranquillement... Des cheveux Châtains, légèrement ondulés, lui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.. Sa peau un peu plus clair que nous... Je ne pu aller plus loin, car elle se tourna vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent et restèrent ancrés. Ses yeux marron foncé- franc. Je ressentis un flot de sensation jusqu'alors inconnue. L'impression de brûler de l'intérieur rien qu'en la fixant, mon coeur battant en écho au sien. J'eus envie de me lever et de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me contins. Je ne devais pas. Je me focalisai seulement sur elle. J'étais à elle. Elle était mon monde. Qui aurait cru que je m'imprégnerai... J'avais espéré que cela ne survienne pas. Pas maintenant. Mais désormais je comprenais les autres. Oui, c'était merveilleux. Puis sans que je m'y attendre elle détourna le regard et fit comme ci de rien n'était en parlant avec Rachel et Kim. Ça me fit mal. Je me rappelai de la légende :

_**Lorsque le loup-garou s'imprègne de son « âme soeur », plus rien d'autre ne compte. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il se transforme en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. L'aimée a quant à elle le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, l'imprégné est alors « sa moitié», comme s'il avait été créé que pour elle.**_

Quelle galère... Une heure passa, où je ne fis que la regarder discrètement... Puis elle se leva et s'excusa en disant qu'elle avait avion à prendre le lendemain matin. Un avion... Ainsi elle partait. Je me suis comme par hasard imprégné de la mauvaise personne. Elle allait partir- loin. Et j'allais me retrouver seul. Comme un con. C'était le cas de le dire. Je la regardai une dernière fois alors qu'elle partait. Il ne me resterait que ça. Cette image d'elle et mes yeux pour pleurer. Je fixai la porte par où elle était partie, pensif...

-«Eh Embry, arrête de baver!  
>-Lâche moi Seth...»<p>

Je me leva et parti sans un mot, sous leur regard intrigué... Ils n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre de toute manière. Je courus jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt me transforma et parti en courant je ne sais où. Je voulais juste être seul. Bientôt, le reste de la meute se joignit à ma course.

**«Embry arrête toi!»**

Seth.

**«Tu t'es imprégné.»**

Sam.

**«Elle part demain...»**

Quil.

**«Aller arrête toi de courir. Je vais demander à Kim de la retenir ici.»**

Jared.

**«Toi qui voulait surtout pas t'imprégner...»**

Jacob. Leah.

**«Laissez tomber...»**

Je poursuivis ma course, espérant presque une sangsue se ramène. Mais rien. Je courus encore un peu avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner vers la meute.  
>« Excuse moi Sam...»<br>Je lui devais des excuses, il nous avait apprit à nous contrôler ce que je n'avais pas fait ce soir...  
>«-Ce n'est rien je comprends. On rentre. On va essayer de trouver une solution.<br>-Dit...»  
>Il n'y avait pas de solution... Je repris forme humaine sans entendre la fin du commentaire de Quil.. Je m'assoie sans vraiment être présent... Jared appela Kim pour lui demander de convaincre Alysson de rester. Elle ne resterait pas, je le sentais. Paul et Sam mirent Rachel et Emily au courant. Emily me gratifia d'un sourire en me disant que mon imprégnée était vraiment très gentille. Je ne le serai jamais de toute manière. Demain... Demain elle partirait emportant mon coeur avec elle ... Je rentrai chez moi après avoir supporté 20 minutes d'idées foireuse... Je m'allongeai et fixa le plafond le reste de la nuit... Regardant les heures défiler... Vers six heures je me leva et parti rejoindre les autres. Je m'assis et pris un peu à manger sans grande conviction... Je mâchonnai bout par bout mon croissant... Les gars ne me firent pas de remarque... Une bonne chose.<p>

-« Embry, Jacob, Jared, Quil venez ont y va.»

On va où ? C'est la question qui me brûlait les lèvres... Mais on ne discute pas les ordres de l'alpha. On marcha et je compris où on allait. Je mettais résolu à ne plus la voir. J'allais encore, avoir mal pour rien. Elle allait partir. C'était de la torture. On finit par arriver chez Kim et Jared. Elle était là, mettant son sac dans la voiture prête à partir... Je serrai les dents. On arriva à leur hauteur, elle sourit.

-«Déjà debout?»

Ça voix était magnifique à mon oreille. La dernière fois ou je l'entendais...

-«Oui, toi aussi à ce que je vois... Vous allez où?  
><em>-Je reprends l'avion aujourd'hui. Et Kim ma raccompagne.»<em>

Je me crispa un peu plus encore... Les autres aussi...

-«C'est dommage nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous connaître...  
>-Et Kim est tellement heureuse que tu sois là.<br>-Ils ont raison.  
><em>-Désolé, mais je dois vraiment partir. Et puis justement il est préférable que nous nous connaissions pas. Les adieux sont moins difficile ainsi.»<em>

Les adieux?! Ainsi elle ne reviendrait vraiment jamais... Jamais. J'étais maudit.

-«Tu ne compte pas revenir?!  
><em>-Non, du moins pas avant un certain temps. Ce n'est pas contre vous!»<em>

Je serrai les poings dans le fond de mes poches. J'essayai de rien laisser paraître, mais je su que j'avais échoué quand je croisai son regard. Elle se retourna et indiqua à Kim qu'ils leur fallaient partir... Elle monta dans la voiture en attendant l'imprégnée de Jared.

-«J'ai essayé...Désolé»

Kim me regarda vraiment désolé en me disant cela... Elle y était pour rien. Je regardai la voiture s'éloigner impuissant... Quand la voiture disparut, je consentis enfin à suivre mes amis. Puis finalement j'inventai une excuse bidon pour rentrer chez moi. Être seul.


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou,

La 3ème chapitres ~

Bonne lecture ! (n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3.<p>

Du soleil.  
>La fête.<br>L'ambiance folle.  
>Des palmiers.<br>Une plage de rêve.  
>Bref...<br>Californie me revoilà!

J'étais enfin rentrée. Je venais tous juste de poser le pied sur mon chez moi. Je récupérai mon sac et couru jusqu'à un taxi. En route pour chez moi. Dereck va me tuer. Douloureuse mort qui m'attend. Dereck est mon colocataire, depuis trois ans. C'est aussi un ami de longue date. J'avais neuf ans lors de notre première rencontre. Ce jour-là il m'avait dit « On fera de grandes choses ensemble.». C'est assez... Spécial, comme début pour faire connaissance. Pourtant, c'était une évidence pour moi d'être ami avec lui. Et depuis on ne s'était plus quitté. Sauf pendant c'est deux années que j'avais passée avec Kim. En même temps j'étais parti sans lui laisser d'adresse. Quand j'avais décidé de renouer avec lui, il m'avait automatiquement pardonné. M'enfin... là, il allait me scalper. Le chemin jusqu'à notre appartement fut un peu trop court à mon goût. Je payai le conducteur et monta jusqu'au troisième étage et ouvrit la porte. J'osai un pas à l'intérieur...

-«Je peux savoir où tu étais passée?  
><em>-Euh... Je me baladais?<em>  
>-Mauvaise réponse...<br>_-Bon d'accord... Je suis allé rendre visite à Kim._  
>-Bah tu vois c'était pas si compliqué.»<p>

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi je lui tiens jamais tête. Enfin, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lui tenir tête. Du coup Monsieur à toujours raison. Monsieur prends trop la grosse tête. Il me tendit un irish cofee, fait maison dont il avait le secret et se fit directement pardonner. Son sourire, agaçant se ramena aussitôt.. Il avait encore gagné.

_-«Dereck?_  
>-Oui?»<p>

Il me fixa et je détournai le regard. Il va me tuer comment ? Ou alors il va exploser de rire... Et rire jusqu'à sa mort. Ouais la deuxième option est plus que probable... Ce foutre de moi, il sait faire.

-«Donc?  
><em>-Euh... En faite quand j'étais chez Kim... Eh bien... Elle m'a emmenée manger chez des amis à elle... Et je me suis comme qui dirait imprégnée...»<em>

Il me fixa sans rien dire.

-«Sérieux?  
><em>-Oui...»<em>

Et là, il explosa de rire... Ce gars est trop prévisible ... Et c'est un imbécile... Oui. Et la vous vous demandez, imprégnée ? What ?! Eh bien, je suis une modificatrice... C'est on ne peut plus chiant. Et ce truc d'imprégnation ma déjà fait souffrir. Bref, je me suis transformée pour la première fois il y a cinq ans, j'avais donc 14 ans. J'ai arrêté de muter un an plus tard. Puis j'avais rencontré Kim et lui avait menti pendant deux ans sur ma vrai nature. Je n'arrivai pas à l'accepter. Je me suis remis à utiliser mes capacités lupine, sans pour autant remuter, il y a six mois... Besoin oblige. Les sang-froids et la Californie c'est une grande histoire d'amour... Enfin seulement dans les bas fond. Mes gênes dormant c'était évidemment réveillé.

-«Et tu es rentrée illico presto pour ne pas révélé ta vrai nature à un humain- l'amour de ta vie. Préférant souffrir jusqu'à la fin plutôt que de passer le reste de ta vie, avec ton âme sœur...  
><em>-Détrompe toi. Mon imprégné est lui aussi un modificateur.»<em>

Il arrêta de rire et laissa son ironie de côté.

-«Tu t'es imprégnée d'un autre loup?  
><em>-Oui.<em>  
>-Tu te rends compte à quel point il va souffrir.<br>_-Autant que moi._  
>-Beaucoup plus que toi. Parce que tu as fait ton égoïste en choisissant de rentrer. Lui il n'a pas eu le choix.<br>_-Je sais.»_

Je me levai, coupant court à la conversation, et parti me coucher. Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. Mais je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas m'imprégner. Jamais. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

_**Je brûlais, j'explosais, chacun de mes battements de coeur était comparable à des seaux d'acides que l'on me jetait en pleine figure. De grandes vagues de chaleur me traversaient le corps, peut-être étais-je en train de mourir, ou alors j'étais sûrement en enfer. Soudain, une douleur intense se fit sentir dans mon dos, j'avais l'impression que l'on me posait sur de milliers de petites aiguilles. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni crier. Juste subir. Oui, subir. Après cette intense douleur je repris possession de mon corps. Enfin se n'était plus vraiment mon corps. Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes. Je fis un pas et tomba par manque d'équilibre. Mes vêtements gisaient au sol en lambeaux. Je tremblai. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?! Moi une toute jeune lycéenne, me retrouvais dans une situation tout bonnement inconcevable. Inimaginable. Je voulus hurler, mais seul des cris animales sortais de ma bouche. Bientôt mon frère arriva à mes côtés. Il n'eut pas peur alors que j'étais un monstre. Une abomination. Contre nature.**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>-« Calme toi, Aly.»<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>Je gémis. Que je me calme ?! Il voulait que je fasse ça comment.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>-« Tu sais toutes ces légendes qu'on nous à raconté... Elles sont vrai. Moi-même je mute depuis quelques mois.»<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>C'était donc ça qu'il cachait...<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>-« Apaise toi, pour reprendre forme humaine.»<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>Je fis ce qu'il dit. Et après une vingtaine de minutes je repris forme humaine. Je me retrouvai nue devant lui, en larmes. Il mit une serviette autour de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me ramena à la maison. Je tremblais encore. Ils étaient là. Ses amis. Je reconnus sans mal Alexandre, il me fixa désolé...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-« Je suis désolé que tu doives subir ça, petite.»<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il avait l'habitude de me surnommer « petite»... Je n'aimais pas ce surnom. Mon père entra dans la pièce et il sembla comprendre de suite. Les autres me fixaient.<strong>_

_**-«Bienvenue dans la meute, Aly»**_

_**Brad avait parlé. De tous, c'est celui qui était le plus gentil.**_

_**-«Une louve... Ça vous nous porter la poisse.»**_

_**Je ne reconnus pas la voix de ce-dernier, mais Alex' le remis à sa place.**_  
><em><strong>Puis le néant. Je m'endormis.<strong>_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai autour de moi paniquée. Dereck était à mes côtés, soucieux. La réalité me rattrapa, j'étais en Californie et mon frère était bel et bien mort. J'avais quittée ma meute. Je me calmai. Encore ce rêve sur ma première mutation. Je hais ce loup en moi. Je ne veux pas muter, chasser les sang-froids, ou m'imprégner. Pourtant, je faisais ce que mes gênes voulaient.

-«Ça va?  
><em>-Mouais... Sans plus...<em>  
>-Encore se souvenir?<br>_-C'est un cauchemar pas un souvenir._  
>-Si tu le dis...<br>_-..._  
>-Un jour tu accepteras ta nature. Comme moi j'ai accepté la mienne...»<p>

Je le regardai quitter la pièce. Je regardai l'heure cinq heures du matin... Après un soupir, je me levai et enfila un jogging et parti courir. Ça me videra l'esprit avant six heures de cours plus qu'ennuyeux. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant maudite que le jour où j'ai loupé ce foutu bac. Bref... Je courus sans but précis, laissant libre cours à mes pensées... Je pensais à Lui... Être dans ses bras, près de lui. Seulement nous deux. Nous deux contre le reste du monde. Ses yeux sombres et profonds, si magnifique. La douleur et la tristesse qui s'y était reflété à l'annonce de mon départ... Une larme coula. Je l'essuyai rageusement. Je ne devais PAS penser à LUI. Je serrai les dents et fit demi-tour. Une fois rentrée je courus sous la douche. Ça me relaxai. Je sortis un moment plus tard et parti prendre mon petit déjeuner. Que je fixai sans conviction, aucune.

-«Tu vas beaucoup souffrir. Ce n'est que le commencement.  
><em>-Ferme-là Dereck.»<em>

Je me leva et parti en direction du lycée. Une fois arrivée j'allai m'installer directement dans le fond de la salle. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami à part Kim et Dereck. Ils me suffisaient. Et puis il y avait tellement d'être superficiel ici. Des blondes plastifiées, populaire. Des macho à grande gueule. Les populaires, les sportifs, les intellectuelles. Bref tout le monde était classé. Moi... J'étais l'exception. Je restais de côté. Attendant juste la fin de l'année. Impatiemment. Le prof arriva. Mathématique. Une matière où je me débrouillais bien. Voir très bien. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je passai les deux heures à dessiner sur mon cahier. La sonnerie me tira de mes pensées. Je fixai ma page. Et l'arracha avant de la mettre à la poubelle. J'avais passé deux heures à écrire son nom. Dereck avait raison tous empiraient.

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Toutes mes pensées me conduisaient vers lui. Me poussant à le retrouver. Je résistais. Je ne devais pas craquer. La vie me paraît si fade. Je ne le connais même pas, mais j'ai tant besoin de lui. De sa présence. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas le retrouver.

**Cinq mois.**

J'ai l'impression qu'on ma arracher le cœur. À chaque fois que je croise des couples heureux et ensemble, je me sens mal. Dereck veut que j'y retourne. Que j'arrête de me tuer à petit feu, comme il dit. Il a raison, mais non. Je ne peux pas y retourner. De toute manière mon imprégné doit me détester de l'avoir abandonné. Je suis une lâche.

**Sept mois.**

Le bac approche. Je me reprends petit à petit. Je me plonge dans mes cours et les chasses de sang-froids pour oublier. Ça semble marcher. Sauf la nuit. C'est dur. Je ne vis plus, je survie. Dereck me soutient de son mieux. Je l'en remercie.

**Neuf mois.**

Ça y est le bac est passé. Je l'ai eu. Enfin. De plus, IL est sorti de mes pensées. Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai enfin réussi à battre l'imprégnation. Pas trop tôt.  
>Peut-être est-ce seulement illusion...<p>

**Douze mois.**

-«Aly!  
><em>-Dans le salon Dereck...<em>  
>-On a une mission...»<p>

Ah oui, j'ai dû oublier de la préciser, mais Dereck est un magicien, enfin sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'il en sait autant. Depuis nos retrouvailles, on fait équipe ensemble pour chasser ces foutues sangsues. Pas une activité de tout repos. Ou alors ses supérieurs, ancêtres ou quelques sois le nom qu'ils puissent porter, lui demande de protéger, certaine créature surnaturelle, soit des loups-garous ou des sorciers, il n'y a guère plus de trois races de créature surnaturelle de toute manière. Grâce à sa magie, il peut contrôler le feu, avoir de temps en temps des prémonitions et lier ses pensées aux miennes quand je suis sous ma forme lupine. Ses pouvoirs se résume à ça. Mais c'est fort utile quand mes crocs ne sont pas suffisant. Je le fixai en attente d'information supplémentaire.

-«On doit protéger une meute. Les anciens ont vu qu'un grand danger planait sur eux.  
><em>-Et où se trouve cette meute?<em>  
>-Dans une réserve, près de Forks, vers Washington.»<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4.

Je me tenais assise dans la voiture de Dereck, je n'avais plus décoché un mot depuis l'annonce de notre départ une semaine plus tôt. La mission s'annonçait tellement longue que nous avions déménagé et vendu notre appartement. Ça faisait un an maintenant. Je m'étais fais à l'idée de ne plus retourner là-bas, de ne plus le revoir. Je l'avais oublié, enfin presque. Je n'avais pas pu, laisser Dereck y aller seul. Il était ma meute. Mon coéquipier Mon ami. Mon confident. Mon protecteur. Nan décidément ... Jamais je n'aurais pu l'abandonner. Mon devoir est de l'aider et de le protéger.

-«Tu m'en veux encore?

_-Je t'en veux pas..._

-Tu aurais pu rester en Californie.

_-Tu es trop bête pour survivre sans moi..._

-Et la vérité?

_-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venue._

-Vraiment?

_-Oui..._

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense...

_-Vas-y..._

-Je pense que tu es revenu, que tu as accepté de me suivre pour revoir une certaine personne...

_-Je ne suis pas revenu pour Embry._

-Qui a dit que je parlais de ce Embry?»

Piégée. Le con. Il m'avait bien eu. Il me regarda avec son sourire satisfait figé sur ses lèvres. Je le déteste. Je ne lui adressai plus la parole durant le reste du voyage. Saleté. Je m'endormis, pour finir.

[...]

-«Aly!

_-Moui?_

-On est arrivé...

_-Déjà..._

-Oui... Allez debout!»

Je me levai démotivée... Complètement démotivée... Et marcha vers notre nouvelle demeure, sac en main. Le porche craqua sous mon poids, le bois qui la composait était délavée, vieux et ancien. L'intérieur en revanche était mieux- moderne. J'aidai Dereck à aménager. Il avait choisi une plutôt grande maison. Chacun une chambre, deux salles de bain, un grand salon... Il avait toujours eu le goût du luxe. En tout cas le cadre était aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Je pourrais voir Kim quand je voudrais... Mais aller la voir signifiait voir Jared et accessoirement Embry. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Je finis d'installer ma chambre, balança une couette sur mon lit et m'allongea, m'endormant sur-le-champ. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais revenir et me revoilà après un an... Juste un an.

-«ALYSSON!»

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant cet imbécile hurler mon nom, j'écoutai ce qui se passait en bas. Des voisins venus nous saluer. J'arrangeai ma coiffure et descendis en bas. C'est sympa à ces voisins d'être venue nous saluer. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lança.

_-«Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée, Dereck..._

-Des voisins sont venu nous saluer. La moindre des politesse est de venir les voir.»

Que cachait-il derrière se sourire fier de lui. Je le regardai suspicieuse avant de me rendre à sa suite dans le salon. Je reconnus immédiatement Emily.

_-«Eh Emily, ça fait plaisir de te revoir._

-Alysson!»

Je la pris dans mes bras, au moins une que j'étais heureuse de revoir.

-«Je pensais que tu ne devais pas revenir?

_-Dereck m'a traînée jusqu'ici..._

-Eh! C'est toi qui a décidé de m'accompagner!

_-Mais sans moi tu est rien!»_

Je lui tirai la langue. Qu'est ce qu'il était chiant. Emily nous regarda un large sourire aux lèvres. Je me retournai et salua Kim, Jared et Jacob il me semble. On discuta tranquillement. Je m'installai sur les genoux de Dereck, habitude que j'avais depuis des années quand je me sentais stressée. Et là je l'étais à mort à l'idée de le revoir. Je finis par me ré-intéresser à la discussion.

-«Vous êtes venu vous installer ici pour quoi?»

Jacob manquait légèrement de délicatesse. D'ailleurs, cela lui valu un regard noire d'Emily.

-«J'ai une affaire de famille assez importante dont je dois m'occuper. Aly ma accompagné, pour m'aider et me soutenir dans cette histoire.»

Bien trouver, cette histoire. Il est doué pour le mensonge. Franchement, je suis admirative. Il a un don. Il va falloir que je me donne à fond pour faire croire à ce mensonge. Parce que à part me mentir à moi-même je ne suis pas spécialement douée... Au loin un hurlement de loup retenti. Emily et Kim détournèrent la conversation, tendit que Jacob et Jared s'étaient figé. Je fis mine de ne rien voir. Puis ils s'excusèrent disant qu'ils venaient de se rappeler qu'ils devaient faire un truc pour Sam. Je souris, pitoyable l'excuse. On parla avec les filles encore une petite heure, petite heure durant laquelle j'écoutai attentivement les environs. Il y avait un ou deux vampires sur les terres de la meute. Voilà donc ce qui les avait fait partir. Mes deux amies s'éclipsèrent elles aussi. On resta, Dereck et moi, assis pensivement.

-«Qu'à tu entendus?

_-Il y avait deux sang-froid..._

-Ils les ont...

_-La meute les ont eux..._

_-Dereck, la meute compte presque dix membres, explique moi se qu'on peut faire de plus pour les protéger? C'est sûrement la meute la plus grande que j'ai pu rencontrer._

-Je sais mais une grande meute, aussi puissante soit elle, peut sombrer si la menace est trop puissante.

_-À quoi penses-tu?_

-Rien de bien précis pour le moment.

_-On va veiller sur eux..._

-On a pas le choix de toute manière...

_-Ouais..._

-En faite, la meute à fait une trêve avec une famille de vampire végétarien...

_-Ça existe ça?_

-Visiblement oui.»

Je soupirai et remonta me coucher. Cette mission s'annonçait, longue et non sans embûche. Des sangsues végétariennes de mieux en mieux. C'est quoi la prochaine? Sérieusement on en découvre chaque jour. Je me roulai en boule et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin... Midi ? Mon estomac réclamant son dû. Je m'habillai et me prépara avant de descendre. J'entendis des voix mais j'étais encore parmi les nuages... Je pris un croissant avant de rejoindre le salon. Ce salon était pire qu'un hall de gare, espérons que ça cesse. J'entrai dans la pièce et je le vis en compagnie de ses amis. Il était dans mon salon. Chez moi. Je déboguai et salua tout le monde, en ne manquant pas d'interroger mon colocataire.

-«Sam est venu nous demander si nous avons rien vu de suspect, il paraît qu'un vagabond serai passé dans le coin et aurait voler des biens.

_-Je l'aurais entendu si quelqu'un était entrer._

-Tu es sur?»

Je lança un regard noir au crét- à la personne qui venait de parler.

_-«Oui.»_

Il me prend pour qui celui-là. Je m'installai sur les genoux de Dereck, il était là, ça me faisait peur. Il a dû tellement souffrir par ma faute. Je le fixai, le détailla pendant que Dereck parlait avec Sam et Paul d'après ce que j'ai retenu. Il était aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Nos regards se croisèrent, j'y lu une intense douleur, de la tristesse. De la colère et de la jalousie. Je compris bien vite pourquoi, il ne devait pas supporter que j'étais sur les genoux de mon ami. Je me levai prendre un autre croissant et en revenant je pris soin de rester à l'entrer de la pièce. Je me contentai de le fixer discrètement durant le reste de la conversation.

-«Nous ferons attention.

-Surtout un couple comme vous, faites des proies facile.»

Je manquai de m'étouffer et dû boire un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer ma quinte de toux. Embry quant à lui c'était tendu et tremblait légèrement. Heureusement, mon imbécile d'ami mort de rire intervint.

-« Ouh là, nous deux en couple jamais de la vie ! Elle est invivable. Non, franchement sans façon.»

Je lui balançai mon chausson dans le visage. Embry sembla se détendre, d'ailleurs ses tremblements cessèrent, tremblement annonciateur d'une mutation, ses deux amis l'avaient fixé surpris, il ne devait, en général pas s'énerver sans raisons. Merci, mais non merci. Je ne veux pas d'un loup dans mon salon. Ils nous saluèrent, alors que je partais à l'étage m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Je m'assis à même le sol. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi triste. Ça me fait bizarre. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal pour la première fois. D'habitude, je sais encaisser. Alors que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Il vient et en une fraction de seconde, brise la défense que je m'étais construite et arrive à faire couler les larmes sur mes joues ? Je déteste ça. Je me déteste. Je me déteste d'être aussi faible.


	6. Chapitre 5

Voici un nouveau chapitre ~

Il y a pas mal de vu mais pas de review... Je vais pas vous manger vous savez ?

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5.<p>

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis que je l'avais revu. Une semaine où je ne fis rien, où il ne se passa rien. C'est fou ce que je m'ennuyais. Je mourrais à petit feu. J'avais lu, regardé la télé, surfer sur le net, mais après une semaine c'était on ne peut plus ennuyant. Si encore j'avais eu le lycée? Eh bien non, je l'avais terminé... Tant mieux soit dit en passant. Un travail? Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts. Rien. Nada. Je suis nul et inutile. Enfin si, utile par ma bêtise ou irait le monde sans des personnes comme moi. Bon j'avoue, je pourrais certainement faire quelque chose sans cette maladie, au combien dangereuse et mortel, nommée la flemme ou maladie du paresseux. Je m'invente une vie. Merci je sais. Bien sûr Dereck s'était trouvé un travail de surveillant dans le lycée, dès notre deuxième jours ici. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir prévu le coup depuis un moment.

Bref, suffit le cas de conscience. Je continuai ma route vers... je ne sais où. Ma vie, depuis mon arrivée ici était bien morne. J'évitais de sortir pour ne pas croiser Embry. Ah oui Embry. Ce gars il est parfait. Juste parfait. Je pestai, encore. Ce n'est pas vrai! Il squattait mes pensées, h24. C'est juste invivable. D'après mon colocataire bien aimé- notez l'ironie -je suis encore plus invivable que d'ordinaire. Sérieusement, combattre mon instinct de louve, était fatiguant d'habitude. Combattre mon instinct de louve, imprégnée, c'était... Il y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Bon si j'arrêtais de me lamenter sur mon triste sort. Je regardai autour de moi. J'avais atterri je ne sais où- encore. Ah, non. Une école... Maternelle d'après les pleures et les rires. Je remarquai de suite une annonce sur le portail. Oh, ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Impeccable. Bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Bah quoi c'est vrai? Travailler dans une maternelle ça ne doit pas être spécialement difficile? Si? Bah au moins j'aurais mon mercredi, tranquille. Et mon week-end. Je vois le bon côté des choses en toutes circonstances. D'accord c'est un mensonge... Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'entrée et salua un professeur.

_-«Bonjours.._.  
>-Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?<br>_-Je cherche un job._  
>-Je ne pense pas que vous conviendrez.<br>_-Pourquoi cela?_  
>-Vous n'êtes pas de la réserve.<br>_-Parce que vous, vous en êtes peut-être.»_

Ma méthode n'est pas la bonne...

-«Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être de la réserve pour enseigner le dessin.»

Le coincé 1. McClay 0.

_-«Parce que je devrais faire quoi?»_

Il soupira. J'avais légèrement oublié de lire l'annonce avant de venir.

-«Initier ces jeunes aux légendes de la réserve.»

Cool, les légendes c'est mon dada. Cette expression est ringarde je sais.

_-«Les légendes, j'en connais des tas et des tas. Comme celle des deux loups. Ou encore de l'aigle. Et plein d'autres!»_

Il m'a lancée sur un de mes sujets favoris.  
>Le coincé 1. McClay 1.<p>

-«Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
><em>-En effet.<em>  
>-Une semaine d'essais. Vous commencez demain matin. Soyez à l'heure.»<p>

Je partis en sifflotant tranquillement. Hé hé, j'avais enfin trouvé de quoi remplir mes journées. En plus par un truc qui me plaisais. Avec toutes les légendes que je connaissais, ils allaient être servi ces foutues gosse. Oui, ces charmants bambins et moi on fait tous sauf un. Je continuai ma marche sans but, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des vagues parviennent à mes oreilles. Mes pas me conduisent automatiquement à l'océan. L'eau avait des reflets féeriques sous le soleil en déclinaison de ce début de soirée. J'admirai le spectacle. Spectacle qui fit naître en moi un sentiment de nostalgie mal-venu. Je repensai à mon enfance avant tout ça.

_**«-Je te protégerai.**_  
><em><strong>-Grand-frère, Marc?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Oui?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-J'ai peur...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Peur de quoi?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Je ne sais pas encore...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Comment tu peux avoir peur d'une chose dont tu ne sais rien?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Je sais pas...»<strong>_

Mon frère c'était bien moqué de moi suite à cette discussion. Pourtant, j'avais vu de la peur au fond de ses yeux, quand je lui avais ça. Même-ci il n'avait cessé de me charrier, c'est à cette époque, quand j'étais tous juste âgée de sept ans qu'il avait commencé à me raconter les légendes de nos ancêtres. Toutes ces légendes qui m'avaient tant fait rêver, elles m'avaient fait surmonter cette peur qui me broyait de l'intérieur. C'est devant un océan en début de soirée, comme aujourd'hui que cette peur était réapparue. Le destin est foudroyant.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, je ne ressens rien. Normal après tout, l'objet de cette peur avait disparu- mort -maintenant. Je pinçai les lèvres et fit demi-tour autant rentrer. Je marchai d'un pas pressé jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne croisai personne en chemin- tant mieux. Une fois rentrée, je me servis un irish cofee, recette que mon frère m'avait apprise consistant à mélanger du café et de la crème de whisky. Rien de tel pour se remettre d'aplomb. Puis, je me fis couler un bain, l'eau chaude me délaça, je pensai néanmoins à cette avenir proche où je devrais de nouveau muter. J'avais peur d'échouer. Ça serait vraiment pitoyable. Il faut que je me ressaisis, je deviens de plus en plus faible. En plus, Dereck sera à mes côtés pour m'épauler, autant que je l'épaulerai en réussissant cette foutu mutation, après tous ces dans mes gènes il faut vraiment que j'arrête de douter. Cela en deviens ridicule, tant de faiblesse.<p>

_**«-Je veux pas muter.**_  
><em><strong>-Pourquoi?! C'est super je t'assure!<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Tu y crois pas toi-même.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-J'avoue, j'aurais préféré que ça t'arrive pas p'tite sœur mais c'est là, on n'y peut plus rien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Je trouverai une solution.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Pff... Tu t'entête pour rien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ouais c'est ça...»<strong>_

Le claquement de la porte me fit sursauter, mon colocataire venait de rentrer. Je sortis de mon bain, d'ailleurs l'eau était devenue bien froide, me séchai et me dépêcha de m'habiller avant de gagner le rez-de-chaussé. Je repérai directement le plat chinois qu'il tenait dans ses mains et m'emparai rapidement. Miam. Il soupira, avant de rire. Habitude.

-«Moi aussi je vais bien, merci.  
><em>-De rien.<em>  
>-Tu es irrécupérable.<br>_-Tu sais quoi j'ai trouvé un job..._  
>-Oui, c'est vraiment géniale, mais tu pourrais-... Tu as trouvé quoi?!<br>_-Un travail._  
>-Toi?<br>_-Oui, moi._  
>-Alysson McClay?<br>_-C'est bien moi..._  
>-Dans quoi?<br>_-Une école maternelle ou primaire j'ai oublié.._  
>-Tu aimes pas les enfants..<br>_-Merci je sais._  
>-Mouais... Je suis content pour toi, en tous cas!<br>_-Merci!»_

On mangea en silence, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Demain ma routine cessera, pourtant je savais que ça ne suffirait pas, il me fallait cette chose en plus, cette personne en plus. Combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir tenir? C'est difficile. Très difficile, de repousser sa nature même, sa destinée.

_-«Arrête de sourire._  
>-Tu penses encore à lui.<br>_-Nan..._  
>-Tu mens!»<p>

Il repartit dans un grand fou-rire, alors que je m'efforçai de manger dans le silence. Ce gars est réellement insupportable. Je finis de manger pour finalement aller m'échouer dans mon bien aimé lit. Je passai une nuit sans rêve aucun. Chose rare. Le lendemain je me réveillai bien avant l'aube ce qui me permit d'aller courir. Le froid était mordant malgré ma température élevée. Le ciel se teintait de bleu pâle et d'orange annonçant un beau soleil. Au couvert des arbres des animaux couraient. Je repérai même deux loups de la meute, sans laisser rien paraître bien évidemment, je m'employai à les ignorer alors qu'ils me surveillaient. Veillaient-ils sur moi ou au contraire cherchaient-ils à découvrir quelque chose, bonne question. Je finis par arriver aux falaises, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de repartir en sens inverse. Ils me suivaient toujours. J'aurais aimé voir la réaction si d'un coup j'aurais muté. Enfin se n'était pas le moment et en plus je ne sais même pas si j'y aurais réussi. Une fois rentrée je me préparai pour ma première journée, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Dereck s'était réveillé et mangeais paisiblement. Je me servis mon irish coffee et déjeuna dans le silence. C'était rituel entre nous, on ne parlait jamais. C'est bête mais bon. Je regardai l'heure et fila en direction de mon travail, ça fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai un travail. Aller courage, ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Je soupirai et repéra le lieu de mes futures tortures. J'entrai et vis bien vite le professeur avec qui j'avais discuté, la veille. Je le rejoignis.

-«Bonjours Mademoiselle McClay.  
><em>-Monsieur.<em>  
>-J'assisterai à votre cours aujourd'hui pour voir comment vous vous en sortez.<br>_-Bien.»_

J'observai mes adversai- euh les charmants enfants dont je devais m'occuper. Je vais m'en sortir. La situation est réellement remplie d'ironie, je peux affronter un vampire sans sourciller et dix bambins me terrifie. Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Une cloche retentis et les enfants se rassemblèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent. Le professeur fit un bref appel avant de me laisser faire.

_-«Vous connaissez la légende des papillons?_  
>-Non.»<p>

La petite qui venait de parler était adorable. Je lui souris et commençai.

_-«Il y a fort longtemps, temps pour qu'une quelconque mémoire puisse s'en souvenir il n'y avait pas un seul papillon qui voletait ça et là dans les airs. Rien n'illuminait le ciel des jours de printemps ou d'été de couleurs chatoyantes. Il y avait bien des reptiles magnifiques mais ils ne savaient pas voler ; Les Hommes ne les voyaient même pas car c'est bien connu les humains ne passent pas leur temps à marcher les yeux baissés. En ces temps-là donc, vivait une jeune fille au doux nom de Fleur de Printemps. Elle faisait la joie de tous ceux qui la connaissaient tant elle était souriante et gentille. Les esprits lui donnèrent le pouvoir de guérison. Dans ses rêves, elle voyait des créatures volantes qui eux lui donnèrent le pouvoir de l'arc-en-ciel qu'ils portaient en eux. Ils lui révélèrent aussi son nom secret : Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel. Après son mariage, Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel continua son travail de guérisseuse tout en initiant ses deux enfants à ses talents. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait remarqué que des reptiles magnifiquement colorés venaient près d'elle quand elle s'asseyait par terre et se laissaient caresser. Parfois l'un deux rampait le long de son bras et se blottissait contre son cou. Un jour l'une de ces créatures lui demanda de les aider à voler pour qu'enfin les humains les remarque. Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel promit d'essayer. Le soir même, elle parla de son rêve à son mari qui était lui-même un puissant chaman lui demandant comment réaliser le vœux de ceux-qui-rampent. Le matin suivant il se réveilla, excité par le rêve qu'il avait fait. Mais quand il toucha doucement Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel pour le lui raconter, elle ne répondit pas. Il se pencha pour la regarder de plus près et il vit que sa femme était passée dans le monde des esprits pendant la nuit. Lors de l'enterrement de sa femme, l'un de ceux-qui-rampent lui demanda de le poser sur l'épaule de la défunte, il le fit. Les humains fermèrent ensuite la tombe. Soudain, de la tombe sortit en volant une fine créature qui avait sur ses ailes toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Quand l'homme changea de monde, quelques années plus tard, et fut enterré près de sa tendre épouse, leurs enfants remarquèrent une de ces nouvelles créatures magnifiques qu'ils appelaient papillons, voleter près de la tombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre papillon d'égale beauté sorti en volant de la sépulture de leur père, rejoignit celui qui attendait et, ensemble, volèrent vers le Nord, le lieu du renouveau. Depuis ce temps-là les papillons sont toujours avec les hommes, éclairant l'air et leur vie de leur beauté.»_

Les enfants me regardèrent. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une légende simple mais c'était la première que mon frère m'avait raconté, je devais avoir leur âge à peu près. Je finis, la légende.

_-« Depuis ce jour-là, si une personne veut que son rêve se réalise, elle doit prendre un papillon et lui souffler son vœux avant de le libérer pour que celui-ci, puisse porter le vœux jusqu'aux grands esprits. En signe de gratitude pour avoir accordé sa liberté au papillon, le Grand Esprit exauce toujours le vœu. Donc, comme la légende le dit, en faisant un vœu et en rendant sa liberté au papillon, le vœu sera apporté dans les cieux et sera exaucé.»_

Je leur souris. J'aimais cette légende. Je la connaissais sur le bout des doigts.

-«C'est beau.»

Je tournai la tête vers la petite qui venait de parler la même que tout à l'heure.

-«Je m'appelle Claire.  
><em>-Enchantée moi c'est Alysson.»<em>


	7. Chapitre 6

_Je marchais accompagnée de Claire, l'autre, enfin mon collègue m'avait demandé de la raccompagner chez elle parce que monsieur avait une urgence et ne pouvais pas le faire. Enfin, elle était tellement adorable et intelligente pour son âge. Oui, vraiment agréable._

-«Alysson!

_-Oui, la miss?_

-Regarde des papillons!»

Ses yeux d'enfant étaient émerveillés, je souris, m'approcha et saisie délicatement une de ces fragiles créature. Me demandez pas comment j'ai fais, j'en sais rien moi-même c'est bestiole sont normalement insaisissables... Puis, je le tendis à la petite.

_-«Fais un vœu, et fais attention ne l'écrase pas._

-D'accord.»

Elle prit le papillon avec une extrême délicatesse et murmura son voeu en soufflant doucement sur les ailes du papillon, elle finit par le relâcher. On regarda le petit être s'envoler en silence.

_-«J'espère que ton vœu se réalisera.»_

Claire me regarda avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-«Tu veux que je te dise c'est quoi mon vœu?

_-Non, parce que si tu le dis à quelqu'un, jamais il ne réalisera._

-Ah bon?!

_-Oui. Ça doit être un secret._

-Alors je dirais rien à personne.»

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, avant de poursuivre notre chemin, l'entraînant à ma suite. Je poussai un soupir, je devais ramener Claire chez sa tante, Emily Uley. Et si... Et si je tombais sur Embry encore une fois. Le destin étant, visiblement, contre moi, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Depuis le début quoi je fasse tous me ramenaient à lui. Ma fuite, puis mon retour ici... Mes pensées, cette foutue imprégnation dont jamais je me débarrasserai. J'étais maudite c'était la seule explication logique.

On arriva, trop vite, chez Emily. Le silence y régnait en maître. Je trouvai un mot annonçant qu'ils étaient à la plage de La push. Je regardai Claire lui annonçant que nous allions à la plage, elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. On marcha dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Je repérai de suite Emily et me dirigea vers elle.

_-«Bonjour Emily.»_

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle prit Claire dans ses bras.

-«Merci de me l'avoir ramener, Aly.

_-De rien, ce fut un plaisir. Et Claire est adorable.»_

On regarda la petite qui partait en courant vers Quil- J'ai enfin retenue son prénom -pour lui raconter sa journée.

-«Tu travaille dans l'école de Claire?

_-Oui, depuis aujourd'hui. Je les inities aux légendes._

-Oh, tu connais les légendes de la réserve?

_-Non pas vraiment... mais j'en connais beaucoup._

-Passe à la maison si toute fois tu es à court de légende.

_-D'accord. Merci, Emily.»_

On échangea quelques banalités sans grandes importances, même-ci, pour ma part mes pensées se dirigeaient, pour changer, vers Embry. Il faisait un match de foot avec ses amis. Emily me donna à boire et une collation, alors que nous poursuivons notre conversation, même-ci je n'étais pas vraiment attentive. Kim arriva un peu plus tard et se jeta dans mes bras. J'avais beau être revenue depuis une semaine je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu. Claire revient vers nous à ce moment-là et se lova dans les bras de Kim. Vraiment trop adorable comme petite. Avec Kim on reparla du bon vieux temps- Je viens de prendre 60 ans d'un coup -de nos deux ans ensemble en Californie. De toutes les fêtes qu'on avait faits. Comment on avait remis la pétasse de service en place. Je la taquinai en en lui parlant de Matteo, elle rougit et m'envoya ce qui lui passa sous la main à la figure. Ce cher Matteo. Ce type avait flasher sur Kim, mais mademoiselle, ne voyait, ne parlait, ne rêvait que de son Jared. Je la charriai en lui disant que j'étais encore en contact avec lui et qu'il me demandait de ses nouvelles. C'était un mensonge mais l'idée de l'embêter était tentante. Matteo était parti s'installer en France avec sa petite amie, ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant. Ma pauvre Kim.

-«Je n'ai jamais aimée Matteo.

-Qui est ce Matteo?»

Elle fit un bond de trois mètres en entendant la voix de Jared à son oreille. Je rigolai avec lui, je l'avais repéré bien avant qu'il arrive à notre hauteur.

-«Jared, tu veux me tuer ou quoi!

-Et donc, ce Matteo?»

Monsieur était jaloux. Autant rattraper le coup, histoire que Kim n'est pas de raison de se venger de moi.

_-«Un type qui tournait autour de Kim, en Californie, mais maintenant il est fiancé et parti s'installer en France._

-Ah, d'accord...»

Mon amie me jeta un regard noire, tandis que je rigolais sous cape. Elle embrassa son chéri, en me jetant un énième regard noire. Je regarda l'horizon et vis que le ciel s'était considérablement assombrit.

_-«Je vous laisse._

-Déjà?!

_-Désolé Kim, mais je suis crevé._

-Tu veux que quelqu'un te raccompagne?

_-Non merci, ça ira.»_

Surtout sachant que le quelqu'un en question aurait obligatoirement été Embry Call. Je les saluai d'un signe de main et partis en direction de mon chez moi. Mon lit. Il m'avait manqué durant cette journée. Bref, je rentrai vite fait. Une fois arrivée je remarquai la voiture de Dereck garée devant la maison, il était déjà là. Je le trouvai dans le salon à lire. Oh, il révisait ses sortilèges. Je m'éclipsai dans la cuisine où j'entrepris la confection d'un repas. Quand, il s'entraînait il ne fallait, sous aucun prétexte le déranger... Ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux... Son élément, le feu, était vraiment difficile à contrôler, mais il se débrouillait bien. Il me rejoint trente minutes plus tard alors que je finissais tout juste la préparation. Il semblait exténué.

_-«Ça va bientôt commencer?»_

Il leva la tête et me fixa. Avant d'approuver mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas, j'aurais préféré que cela attendre encore un peu. Juste un peu. Je n'étais même pas sur d'y arriver. Muter.

-«Tu y arriveras quand le moment viendra tu seras prête.»

J'avais toujours eu l'impression que même sous ma forme humaine il était connecté avec moi. Il trouvait les mots pour apaiser mes craintes. Tout semblait si simple au regard, ce monde, bientôt...Tous ce calme se brisera. Des batailles du sang, allaient remplacer l'harmonie de ces jours béni. Je n'avais pas envie. Il y aurait probablement des morts. C'était terrible. Bientôt. L'hiver s'annonçait, il avait commencé à revêtir le paysage d'un grand manteau blanc. Bientôt. Ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête. Bientôt.

_-«À la fonte des neiges?»_

Il me regarda et je compris que j'avais vu juste. Trois mois. Seulement trois petits mois. On mangea dans un silence pesant. Conscient que tous s'écrouleraient, peut-être, dans seulement trois mois. Triste et dure réalité. Je devais commencer à me préparer. Me reprendre en main, pour le jour J. Pendant, les trois mois qui suivirent chaque matins et chaque soirs je m'employai à faire une heure au minimum de jogging. Il me fallait regagner la force et l'endurance que j'avais perdue en arrêtant de muter. J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais avoir à re-muter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Au fil des jours, Dereck avait de plus en plus d'informations sur cette bataille, prémisse de nombreuses autres. Notre ennemi sera une armée de nouveaux nées. Cette nouvelle eue le don de me démotiver. Des nouveaux nés. C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus chiant et de plus difficile à se débarrasser. Je redoublai d'effort lors de mes entraînements suite à cette nouvelle. Il m'apprit ensuite que la meute s'allierait aux Cullen pour faire face à la menace. De mieux en mieux fut mon seul commentaire. Des loups et des sangsues. Bien. Cette bataille aurait lieux à cause de la fille aux vampires Bella Swan. Cette fille que j'avais rencontrée au poste de police lors de mon arrivée ici, la toute première fois. Elle se disputait avec Charly, son père, mon conducteur. Cette fille semblait être un aimant à vampire. Au fur et mesure de mon entraînement je sentis mes gênes de louve se manifester de plus en plus. Le moment venu j'y arriverai, Dereck avait raison. Les trois dernières semaines avant la bataille mirent mes nerfs à rude épreuve, j'étais que le qui-vive H24. Prête à bondir à tous moment. À trois jours du jour décisif, Dereck me révéla la dernière information qu'il avait décrypté lors d'une de ses visions. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur avec une pince à épiler quand il me l'apprit.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7._

La fonte des neiges avait commencée. Maintenant, ça pouvait arriver à tous moment. J'allais devoir muter, la meute, Embry, tout le monde allaient savoir que j'étais moi-même une modificatrice. Ils allaient me détester, pour tout le mal que j'avais fait à leur ami. Tout le mal que j'avais fait en connaissance de cause. Oui, ils allaient tous me détester. Me le faire payer peut-être... C'était monstrueux ce que j'avais fait. Ce que je continuais de faire. Après tout... Tant pis.

Je marchais silencieusement, presque religieusement aux côtés de Dereck. Nous nous dirigions vers le lieu de la bataille, le moment est venu. L'armée de nouveaux nées arrivait aujourd'hui ou demain. La meute et les Cullen allaient les affronter. Dereck resterai au couvert du sous-bois pour les protéger de loin. Et moi... Moi, j'interviendrais le moment venu.

La nuit avait été glaciale. J'avais observé le trio dans les hauteurs, durant la nuit. Le vampire et le loup semblaient être rival, intéressant. Au matin, je redescendis me poster dans un coin près du champ bataille.

Les Cullen arrivèrent, je résistai à l'envie de leur sauter à la gorge. Même-ci, je dois l'avouer c'est fort tentant. Mais, c'étaient des alliés. Des alliés. C'est fou ce qu'ils empestent. Une horreur. J'avais oublié que les vampires avaient une odeur aussi... Aussi, il y a pas de mot pour décrire cette horreur.

J'entendis un bruit de course dans les sous-bois. L'armée arrivait. Je regardai Dereck, il hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres, prêt pour l'action. Trente minutes, c'est le temps que les vampires nouveaux nés mirent pour arriver.

Je me re-conscentrais en entendant la meute arriver. Embry était là, évidemment. Tous sauf le plus jeune, le frère de la louve- Seth. Puis, les bébés sangsues arrivèrent se jetant sans réflexion, aucune, sur les Cullen. Ils ne s'attendirent sûrement pas à être prit à revers par une meute, énorme meute, soit dit en passant, si encore ils savaient que les loups existaient. C'est vrai, après tout à cet âge là, ils devaient penser au sang et au sang et ceux toute la sainte journée. Ils ne devaient avoir aucun contrôle sur eux-mêmes.

D'ailleurs, ils se formalisèrent à peine de la meute devant les prendre pour de gentil chien chien ou encore pour de succulent casse-croûte. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils allaient regretter leurs gestes. Les pertes chez les nouveaux nés ne se firent pas attendre, mais il continuait d'en arriver d'autre compensant, ainsi, la perte de leur effectif. Mais ça ne suffirait pas. La meute et les vampires végétariens semblaient former une bonne équipe, preuve irréfutable que leur entraînement commun avait porté ses fruits. De plus, même entraîné par l'action ils ne s'attaquaient pas entre eux. Ils savaient contrôler leurs instincts. Le combat était spectaculaire.

Le loup noire- Sam -menait bien sa meute, l'obéissance y régnait, laissant peu d'erreurs passer. Il semblait être partout. J'étais admirative, oui, vraiment admirative. Je me re-concentrai, attendant impassiblement le moment où je me jetterai dans la bataille. Mes gênes lupine activent, ça serait un jeu d'enfant de muter.

-« Maintenant.»

La voix de Dereck résonna dans ma tête alors que je sortais de ma cachette et me mettais à courir vers Embry. Arrivée au niveau des premiers vampires je mutais, en tuent trois aux passages je continuais ma course effrénée vers mon imprégné. Il me regarda surprit. Ça le déconcentra, je bondis par-dessus lui et attrapa au vol la sangsue qui aurait pu lui porter le coup fatal. Je l'achevai avant de toucher le sol. Malheureusement, je me réceptionnai mal, un craquement retentis dans mon épaule. Je mettais fracturée l'épaule, ou un truc dans le genre. La poisse... Je suis ne vraiment pas douée. Je me relevai et continua de me battre comme-ci de rien n'était. Enfin, être blessée à ma patte avant n'avait rien d'avantageux. Au contraire... Je fatiguais plus vite. Je fis abstraction du mieux que je pus de la douleur. Je tuai du vampire, comme je le devais. Les autres loups ne se formalisèrent pas plus de ma présence. Au cœur d'une bataille, ça n'aurait pas été le moment.

Me focalisant sur les nouveaux nés à ma portée je ne réalisai pas que deux d'entre aux arrivaient au niveau de mon côté droit, un jet de flamme me chatouilla le dos, en levant la tête je vis que Dereck venait d'empêcher deux jeunes sangsues de me briser d'autres os. Alliés et ennemis furent bien surprit. Je continuai tant bien que mal de me battre. Je ne devais pas perdre. Perdre signifiait mourir et mourir était hors de question. Bientôt, il ne resta plus de vampire mise à part les Cullen.

Je repartis vers la cachette de Dereck et redevient humaine avant de me rhabiller, avec les affaires qu'il avait apportées, prévoyant sûrement que je ne prendrais pas le temps de me déshabiller avant de muter. On entendit un hurlement et on rejoignit les autres. La meute se tenait près de Jacob, il avait dû être blessé juste après que j'ai quitté le champ de bataille. Je courus jusqu'au niveau des autres pour voir si c'était grave. Il semblait que oui. Son côté droit avait été fracturé.

-«Les volturis arrivent, la meute doit partirent.

-Ils ne respecteront pas notre traité de paix avec les loups.»

Les volturis le clan le plus puissant des vampires. Dangereux. Je cherchai Dereck du regard et le vis près du loup blessé, il devait essayer de calmer la douleur avec ses pouvoirs. Ça sembla fonctionner puisqu'il cessa de geindre en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-«Ça ne l'apaisera pas longtemps. Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer.»

Sam acquiesça et fit signe à trois autres personnes de l'aider. Embry me jeta un regard que je ne sus interpréter avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis à porter Jacob. On arriva bien vite à la push, les gars emmenèrent Jacob chez lui. Billy- son père -trembla de peur en voyant son fils porter comme un mort. Il fut rassuré de l'entendre gémir, même-ci il gémit de douleur.

Leah, la sœur de Seth si j'ai bien suivi, ne cessait de dire qu'elle s'en serait tirée seule. Agaçante.

_-«Sans lui tu serais morte._

-De quoi tu te mêle?!

_-De se qui me regarde pas comme souvent._

-Fiche moi la paix. T'as aucune leçon à me donner.

_-Tu n'as pas tord._

-Leah, laisse là.»

Embry venait d'interrompre notre conversation. Inutile, je vous l'accorde. Je le regardai furtivement avant de détourner le regard.

-«Tu l'as défends?! Tu te rends compte que c'est une louve. Elle est parti en connaissance de cause.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-C'est nous qui supportait ta douleur pas l'inverse. Elle est revenue, mais si elle repart que vas-tu faire?

_-Leah a raison. Ce que j'ai pu faire je l'ai fais en connaissance de cause. Je refuse et refuserai toujours l'imprégnation._»

Je partis m'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture de Dereck, le regard vide. J'étais morte, mon coeur je l'avais laissé avec lui à l'instant même ou, ces mots avaient franchi mes lèvres. J'avais encore tourné le couteau dans la plaie déjà énorme. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous entendu. Le dénommé Paul me jeta un regard noir, alors que l'alpha posait une main réconfortant sur l'épaule de mon imprégné. Leah, quand elle, semblait me tuer à chaque minute.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées pour éviter les regards noirs ou de reproche des uns et des autres. Je sentais seulement celui blessé, d'Embry. Le plus douloureux à supporter. Oui, douloureux au possible, bien plus que mon épaule qui me faisait, pourtant, souffrir martyre. Les cris de Jacob en fond sonore n'arrangeaient rien. La magie de Dereck ne devait plus suffire à apaiser la douleur. Ce rajoutai à cela, l'horrible odeur des vampires. En effet, Carlisle le vampire médecin était venu le plus rapidement possible soigner le blessé. Solution trouvée : casser l'os pour mieux que ça se répare. Radical, non? La fille aux vampires arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand un cri de son loup lui coupa la parole. Tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ses jérémiades. Elle prenait une personne qui l'aimait pour un imbécile en se servant de lui. Je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour la critiquer mais bon. Elle regarda tour à tour la meute de son loup en quête de réponse. Sérieux, elle m'énerve. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est ça le pire.

Dereck et le Doc vampire finirent par sortirent. Le blondinet aux longs crocs envoya l'autre voir le blessé. Mon colocataire me regarda en soupirant. Je le fixai sans comprendre et il vient à moi. Quoi encore?! Il prit mon épaule et la remit en place dans un craquement sonore.

-« Idiote.»

Oh mes aïeux. Dieu que ça fait mal. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa. Une flopée d'injure plus fruité et animalisée les unes que les autres, la vulgarité avec se firent entendre. Heureusement que ma qualité de modificatrice se dépêcha de remettre tous en place pour apaiser la douleur.

-« Merci.»

Il me souri. Fier de lui, je suppose... Quel crétin. Et punaise cela avait été douloureux. Enfin, il avait toujours été direct et absolument pas tendre quand il avait des messages subtiles à faire passer. Je montai en pestant dans la voiture. Oh et puis non. Je me ravisai et décida de rentrer en courant. Je vis mon cher ami secouer la tête blasé. Qu'il aille voir chez le voisin si j'y étais pour rester poli. Nan, mais. Je partis tranquillement en courant. De toute manière j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir. Voici le huitième chapitre de Wild Spirit. J'ai pas mal de vue, mais aucune review, je ne vais pas vous tuer si vous en laissez une, vous savez ? Sur ce je vous laisse avec Alysson. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8.<p>

J'initiais les adorable bambins- ironie quand tu nous tiens -aux diverses légendes comme d'accoutumée. J'aimais beaucoup ce travail, les enfants étaient en général calme et écoutaient attentivement les légendes que je racontais. Et il faut dire que je m'amusais, vraiment beaucoup. À la fin de mon « cours » la petite Claire était venue me voir toute guillerette pour me demander de la raccompagner chez sa tante, Emily. Faisant preuve d'une extrême bonté j'avais accepté. Ok, j'avoue je la trouvais à croquer et je n'avais pas pu résister à ses grands yeux enfantin et l'avais suivi.

On avait parlé tranquillement, j'appris des choses fort intéressante sur la meute. Des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû parvenir à mes nobles oreilles. Je plaisante elle m'avait vantés les mérites de Quil, avec qui elle passait bons nombres d'heure. Il avait dû s'imprégner d'elle, le pauvre je le plein... En même temps, sa qualité de modificateur le protégeant de la vieillesse, il pourrait garder son âge actuel jusqu'à ce qu'elle est au moins dix-huit ans... Enfin, cela n'était en aucun cas mon problème. Elle marchait en chantonnant devant moi et ramassa quelques fleurs pour Emily. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable, un texto de Dereck m'annonçait qu'il arrivera tard.

-«Seth !»

Je relevai la tête en manquant de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque en entendant la petite crier ce prénom. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un membre de la meute. Le plus sympa d'ailleurs, lui et sa sœur sont le jour et la nuit, deux opposés. Je lui souris en le saluant, tandis que ma petite protégée lui sauta dans les bras en lui demandant si Quil l'emmènerai à la plage aujourd'hui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal tout en lui répondant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-« Pose moi, Seth! Je veux continuer mon bouquet.

-À vos ordres, mademoiselle.»

Il l'a reposa en rigolant, rire auquel je me joignis volontiers. La petite retourna gambader aux alentours sans pour autant s'éloigner. Je marchai en compagnie de Seth, compagnie plus que sympathique soit dit en passant.

-«Alysson?

_-Oui?_

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

_-Vas-y..._

-Pourquoi tu rejettes Embry?»

Je pinçai les lèvres, au fond de moi je savais qu'il me poserait cette question... De plus, si je lui répondais toute la meute l'apprendrait à travers ses pensées... D'un autre côté en lui répondant peut-être que cela apaiserait la douleur et la tristesse de Embry...

-«Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre..»

Il avait dû sentir mon malaise... Je me mordis la lèvres, nerveuse, avant de me lancer.

_-«Non... Je dois des explications...»_

Je poussa un long soupir et pris mon courage à deux mains.

_-«L'imprégnation...»_

Mon cœur se serra. J'étouffai un sanglot silencieusement et pris une grande bouffé d'air. Seth me regarda.

-«Ne continue pas si c'est trop douloureux.»

Je lui fis un autre sourire. Il était vraiment très gentil.

_-«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... L'imprégnation, c'est quelque chose qui me fait peur..._

-Peur ?

_-Eh bien... Tu offres ton cœur à un parfait inconnu parce que cette personne t'es soit disant destiné, faite pour toi. Parfois, tu aimes déjà quelqu'un tu as une vie magnifique avec cette personne... Et la en un regard cette histoire ce brise..._

-C'est arrivé à ma sœur... Avec Sam et Emily.

_-Tu vois c'est détestable et pourtant il n'y est pour rien..._

-Je comprends..

_-L'imprégnation m'a enlevé deux personnes... Deux personnes à qui je tenais énormément. Mon frère, qui est mort. Et celui, qui m'aidait à tenir face à la perte de mon frère, lui il s'est imprégné d'une autre...»_

Seth ne répondit rien. Tant mieux. Les larmes de douleur dévalaient mes joues. Traîtresse de larmes, reflet d'une douleur contenue. Le flot continu s'apaisa néanmoins, quand Seth me prit dans ses bras. Je profitai de l'étreinte. Étreinte qui me fit repenser à des souvenirs heureux. Je remarquai Claire qui nous fixait interrogative. Je pris une nouvelle fois une grande bouffé d'air frais avant de me séparer de lui. J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui persistaient avant d'adresser un sourire forcé à mon ami, enfin je suppose que je peux me permettre de le considérer ainsi.

-« Ça va aller ?

_-Oui, ça va ..._

-J'aurais pas dû te poser la question...

_-Elle était légitime.»_

On continua de marcher en faisant plus ample connaissance, sa gaîté me fit rapidement oublier ma gêne face à sa question. Il savait mettre les gens à l'aise. Je lui fis quelque confidence sans importance, sachant pertinemment que le reste de sa meute l'apprendrait dès sa prochaine mutation. On arriva, trop vite à mon goût, chez Emily, d'après les rires et parfois les cris qui provenaient de la maison les loups étaient là.

-« Je vais vous laissez là...

-Mais non, viens!

-Mais-

-Il y a pas de mais qui tienne!»

Seth me prit par le bras me traînant jusqu'à chez son alpha, il héla Claire pour qu'elle nous suive, ce qu'elle fit en trottinant.

-« Seth, s'il te plaît...

-T'inquiètes ça va aller!

-Je suis-

-Et Sam tenait à te remercier.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as sauvé Embry en intervenant... D'ailleurs merci.

-Ne me remercie pas... J'ai fais ce que je devais faire...

-Mais Sam veut vraiment te remercier!

-J'ai l'impression de mettre fais avoir...»

Ma mine boudeuse fit rire Seth qui me traîna de nouveau. J'avais beau être une louve, je semblais n'avoir aucune force face à lui. Pourtant, il était loin d'être le plus puissant. Preuve de ma faiblesse. Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'entrer comme chez lui. Je le suivis docilement ne pouvant rien faire d'autre de toute manière... À notre entrer les conversations cessèrent, faisant grandir mon mal-être. Emily m'invita à m'asseoir ce que je fis une fois que Seth m'eut lâchée. J'attendis la suite des événements légèrement inquiète. Leah me tua du regard, elle m'en voulait à mort... Néanmoins, je la comprenais dans un sens on avait vécu la même chose perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait d'un amour sincère à cause de l'imprégnation... Passons.

-«Alysson?»

Je releva la tête vers Sam, sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

_-«Oui?_

-Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir sauvé l'un des notre.

_-J'ai fais ce que je devais faire...»_

Il hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Je retournai dans mon mutisme, je restai seulement parce qu'Emily me l'avait gentillement demandé. Je pris une brioche que je mâchonnai sans grande conviction tout en écoutant les conversations qui avaient lieu tout autour de moi. Je souris en voyant la petite Claire venir vers moi, du coin de l'oeil je vis que Quil ne nous lâchait pas du regard... Il s'était vraiment imprégné...

-«Dit Aly...

_-Oui, la puce?_

-Pourquoi tu pleurais dans les bras de Sety tous à l'heure?»

Je me tendis. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et Seth qui était assit à mes côtés. Ce-dernier essayait tant bien que mal de disparaître sous le regard de mon imprégné.

_-«Pour rien... Rien du tout._

-Ah d'accord!»

Elle retourna auprès de Quil et Kim pour s'amuser. Ils me fixaient sûrement dans l'attente d'une réponse de ma pars.

_-«Vous le saurez bien assez tôt quand Seth mutera.»_

Seth m'envoya un regard désolé parce qu'il ne pourrait pas garder mes confidences pour lui. La sonnerie retentit brisant le silence qui s'était imposé. L'hôtesse de la maison se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir au nouveau venu. Dereck. Je le reconnus à sa voix. En arrivant dans la pièce il haussa un sourcil, auquel je répondis par un regard de détresse, il salua tout le monde, d'un bonsoir sonore avant de prendre place à mes côtés.

-«Tu voulais me parler Sam?

-Oui, je voulais te remercier toi aussi.

-De rien. Je n'ai fais que remplir ma mission. Rien de plus.»

Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Leah. Regard qui resta ancré dans celui de la sœur de Seth. Je soupirai.

_-« Eh bien... Voilà qui fera un jolie couple...»_

La plupart se retournèrent vers moi interrogatif, ils devaient être plongé dans leur propre discussion, pour ne pas remarquer l'échange entre Dereck et Leah. J'adressai un sourire à Leah qui me le rendit timidement. Jacob et Seth ainsi que Sam et Emily comprirent bien de quoi il en retournait. Seth sembla plus qu'heureux pour sa soeur, d'après ce qu'il avait pu me raconter elle avait beaucoup souffert de l'imprégnation de Sam. Désormais, elle sera en paix. Plus de sentiments pour son alpha, cela apaisera les relations au sein de leur meute.

De plus, l'amour que porterait Dereck à Leah sera tout aussi puissant que celui d'un loup. Tout comme pour les loups, les sorciers ont une sorte d'imprégnation, une liaison de l'âme avec une autre personne. Cette personne avec qui leur âme est liée est pour eux toute leur vie, mais aussi la source de leur magie. Une fois liée à l'âme d'une autre personne leur magie subit une évolution, devient beaucoup plus puissante, surtout s'ils se liaient avec une autre créature surnaturelle. Enfin tous ça semblaient bien compliqué.

Brusquement, on se figea tous. Trois vampires. Sam et le reste de la meute partie s'en occuper. Je restai, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. J'écoutai néanmoins les alentours en quête du moindre son suspect. Tous semblaient sous contrôlent. Je pinçai les lèvres, Seth avait muté. Ils allaient être au courant.

-«Dereck, Alysson vous restez manger!»

J'allais décliner, mais mon colocataire accepta volontiers pour nous deux. Je me résignai. Je sentis que deux des vampires avaient été détruit alors que le dernier avait réussi à gagner l'océan. La meute au grand complet et sans le moindre blessé revinrent. On commença à manger, Emily cuisinait aussi bien que dans mes souvenirs. Je lui en fis part, elle me répondit d'un grand sourire alors que les autres approuvaient mes dires.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le repas se terminait je me décidai à partir. Je venais de passer deux heures dans la même pièce que mon imprégné. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Je pris congé de tout le monde et partis. Je me dirigeai vers les falaises où je m'assis tout en contemplant le coucher de soleil, il était vraiment magnifique...

-«C'est beau...»

Je sursautai et me retournais vers la personne qui venait de parler- Embry. Je ne l'avais même pas entendus arriver, je devais être trop dans mes pensées pour cela.

_-«Magnifique..»_

Je lui souri, alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés. Il était beau... Et il savait, tous ce que j'avais dis à Seth.

-«_Je suis désolé. Pour tous.»_

Il me regarda, tendrement me sembla-t-il. Il me pardonna trop rapidement.

-« Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.»


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour,

Vous allez bien ? Voici le neuvième chapitre de Wild Spirit, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour ça ne se commande pas. C'est un truc qui te tombe dessus. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'aime c'est tout. Tu as de la chance, tu aimes quelqu'un qui t'aimes toi au moins.<strong> **[Save the last dance]**

**Chapitre 9.**

Trois mois.

Trois mois, c'est le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis cette soirée.

Trois mois, qui avaient été bien moins douloureux que l'année qui les avait précédés.

Trois mois, durant lesquels je m'étais rapprochée de la meute, malgré ma propre interdiction.

Assise dans la voiture des Clearwater, en compagnie de Sue, Seth et Billy, je repensais à cela. Nous nous dirigions chez les Cullen pour le mariage de Bella et Edward. Seth m'avait demandé de l'y accompagner. On arriva assez vite chez les vampires végétariens. L'odeur pestilentielle nous indiqua qu'il y avait bon nombre de sangsues dans le coin rien de bien étonnent. On descendit et après avoir salué le télépathe on s'installa sur les bancs magnifiquement décorés.

Trente minutes plus tard, la mariée faisait son entré au bras de son père- Charlie. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, de légère chaussure ainsi que d'un superbe chignon agrémenté d'un peigne. Elle était magnifique à voir. Seth leur offrit un sourire heureux. Il était rare de voir un loup s'attacher à des sang-froids... Il était une exception en quelque sorte.

La cérémonie fut des plus somptueuses. Je ressentais l'amour qui liait Edward et Bella au plus profond de moi. Bien que je n'appréciais guère cette dernière. Aimant à problèmes et à vampire, ni plus ni moins. Néanmoins je su apprécier leur mariage.

Plus en soirée, assise à côté de Seth et Sue ainsi que Billy, je regardais les autres s'amuser. Les amis de Bella mélangés à ceux vampirique de Edward me fit rire, si les premiers savaient l'ambiance ne serait pas autant à la fête. Je sursautai en voyant la main de Seth apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je lui tendis la mienne alors qu'il m'attirait vers la piste de danse. Quand Embry verrait ça dans les pensées de mon ami, nul doute que ce dernier se ferait démonter.

On dansa se mêlant à d'autre, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les remarques de certaine sangsues. On attaquait notre cinquième danse quand je sentis mon ami se crisper, son coeur sembla s'emballer. Je le ramenai près de sa mère. Cette dernière me regarda surprise.

-« Que lui arrive-t-il?!  
><em>-Je crois... Mais je ne suis pas sur, qu'il s'est imprégné...<em>  
>-De qui?<br>_-Aucune idée...»_

Seth me regarda avec un grand sourire pour approuver mes dires. Au moment, où j'allais essayer de lui soutirer un maximum d'information, on entendit Jacob s'énerver à l'opposer de nous. On partit bien vite vers lui, sachant qu'il était avec Bella et qu'Edward semblait près à intervenir, mieux valait éloigner le loup roux d'ici. On arriva alors que Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry éloignaient Jacob. Je ne suivis pas le reste de l'échange.

-«Seth.»

Au son de la voix de Sam, le susnommé m'adressa un regard triste. Avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celle qui était désormais son imprégné, ce qui me permit entre autre de mettre un visage sur la personne. Je fis un clin d'œil au jeune loup alors qu'il partait avec le reste de la meute.

-« Elle s'appelle Dylanne.»

Je souris en remerciement aux mariés du jour de m'avoir donné le nom de la personne avec qui j'allais discuter. Autant apprendre un maximum d'information sur elle, pour Sethy comme disait Claire. Je me mis en quête de Dylanne, qui le temps, où j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, avait filé. Après un quart d'heure de recherche infructueuse je la retrouvai à l'étage de la maison des Cullen. Assise à regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle sourit en me voyant.

-« C'est beau tu ne trouve pas?  
>-... <em>Très.<em>»

Surprise, j'avais mis un temps avant de répondre. Je pensais qu'elle me hurlerait de partir, m'attaquerait dans le pire des cas mais à aucun moment qu'elle engagerait la conversation.

-« Dylanne, enchantée.  
><em>-Alysson, et de même.<em>  
>-Tu es une louve.<br>_-Oui._  
>-Ton ami tout à l'heure c'était un loup aussi.<br>_-En effet..._  
>-Vous en avez de la chance...»<p>

Je ne répondis rien surprise.

-« C'est vrai... Il n'y a rien de bien à être un vampire.  
><em>-Je suis plus que d'accord... Même si je n'en serai jamais un... Donc je connaîtrai jamais ça.<em>  
>-Tu sais rien ne me prédestinais à devenir un vampire... Je crois que jamais personnes n'auraient pu le prédirent.»<p>

Je la regardai sans savoir comment répondre. Elle était un vampire... Pourtant, elle était différente. Elle parlait à son ennemis naturel sans le moindre mal. Elle semblait si... Si humaine?

-« Je suis une poupée de glace trop parfaite pour être réelle... Alors que vous, vous vous êtes vivant...»

La encore je ne su que répondre. Elle m'hypnotisait... Était-ce là, un de ces fameux don, dont certain de leur espèces était pourvu? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Malgré tous je restai. L'écoutant.

-« Je ne parle que de moi, mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu voulais me demander?  
><em>-Rien de particulier... Je voulais te parler... Tu semble si...<em>  
>-Différente? Je le suis. C'est à cause de mon don. Il est différent de celui de Jasper. Je ne ressens pas les émotions des autres. Je les vis. Pour faire cours, je suis une humaine immortelle, mais je dois boire du sang au moins deux fois par mois, pour survivre. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te révèle tous ça après tous, on ne se connais pas... Mais toi aussi tu es différente, non? Où alors c'est la tristesse qui émane de toi. Oui, peut-être. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on est pareil. C'est bizarre. Un vampire et une louve. Tu crois qu'on pourrait être amie? Enfin tu peux dire non... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un autre que les Cullen... Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Avec raison je suppose... J'aimerai tellement qu'on devienne amie! Dit oui, s'il te plaît!<br>_-Eh bien... Tu n'es pas comme tout les autres sang-froid... Nous pouvons toujours essayer..._  
><em>-<em>C'est vrai?! C'est trop géniale. Je pensais vraiment que tu dirais non. Excuse moi je fais que parler mais c'est l'émotion!  
><em>-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...»<em>

On arrêta de parler pendant un moment observant le ciel. Il était vraiment beau ce soir.

-«Je voulais te demander, Alysson...»

Je fus intriguée, surtout quand je la vis rougir. Un vampire peut rougir?! C'est sûrement grâce à son don...

_-«Oui?_  
>-C'était qui la personne avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure? Tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre...<br>_-Il s'appelle Seth. L'un des plus jeune membres de la meute de Sam._  
>-Et...<br>-_Et?_  
>-Je sais pas j'ai sentis quelque chose de bizarre en le regardant...<br>_-Si tu veux je lui dirais de passer te voir, à pars si tu repars bientôt..._  
>-Non, je veux rester ici. Tu sais je suis originaire de Forks, alors ici c'est chez moi... Et pour Seth je veux bien.»<p>

Elle avait rougie encore plus à la fin de sa phrase. Elle était spéciale et si gentille. Je crois que Seth est bien tombé.

_-«Tu avais quel âge quand tu as été mordu? Si c'est pas trop indiscret._  
>-Quinze ans... Après ma famille m'a chassée. Ils l'ont fait pour ne pas avoir à me tuer, ne te méprends pas! Ça à été vachement douloureux. Du coup je suis parti m'installer sur les îles marquises. Là-bas je risquais pas de faire de mal, et puis c'est magnifique! Il faudrait vraiment que tu les visites. D'ailleurs, j'y ai rencontré Alice et Jasper, ils y passaient leur troisième lune de miel. Enfin je m'égare. Oh nos beau mariés sont parti... Ça te dis une balade pour faire plus ample connaissance? Enfin ne te force pas. Et ne t'en fais pas je suis pas du genre à m'attaquer aux loups. C'est mon animal préféré. On y va?<br>_-Oui, bien sur.»_

On descendit et partit dans les bois. Où une fois rendu à plusieurs kilomètres ont passa la nuit en haut d'une falaise à discuter. Une chose est sur elle était différente des autres de son espèce et elle cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui pesait.

Le lendemain, vers midi et ceux après mettre doucher et avoir mangé, je marchais tranquillement vers la demeure des Uley. Présentant qu'un loup serait fort heureux de venir me voir pour apprendre toute les informations en ma sainte possession. Je toquai et patientai cinq minutes avant que Emily vienne m'ouvrir. Je m'installai sur le canapé où l'ont discuta de tout et de rien, échangeant diverse banalités. Bientôt j'entendis les rires des gars, j'indiquai à mon amie leurs arrivée éminente. À peine trois minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent dans la pièce saluant Emily et moi-même au passage. Seth me repéra et me sauta dessus le plus délicatement possible, ce qui fit grogner Embry.

-« Alors?  
><em>-Alors quoi?<em>  
>-C'est pas marrant!<br>_-Je te raconte tous contre un resto._  
>-Ça marche on est partis!»<p>

Embry commença à trembler, je lui adressai un sourire avant de suivre Seth, où je m'installai dans sa voiture.

«Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça devant Embry...  
><em>-Je sais Seth... Je sais.<em>  
>-Tu veux aller où?<br>_-Là ou tu voudras, très cher, là ou tu voudras.»_

Il roula jusqu'à Port Angeles où on mangea dans un restaurant, calme. Il y avait peu de client impeccable pour nous.

-«Alors, tu peux me raconter maintenant...  
><em>-Elle s'appelle Dylanne. Elle a environ 113 ans et c'est fait mordre alors qu'elle avait un peu près quinze ans.<em>  
>-C'est un vampire?!<br>_-Oui. Ça peu paraître incroyable, voir complètement irréaliste, mais tu t'es imprégné d'un vampire..._  
>-Je me serai imprégné de mon ennemis naturel?!<br>_-Oui... Mais Dylanne est un ange. Cette fille est super. Elle était originaire de Forks. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle aurait préféré être un loup et qu'elle détestait ça condition de vampire._  
>-Et, quoi d'autre?<br>_-Elle a un don. Son don fait que c'est une humaine immortelle, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle devait juste boire un peu de sang deux fois par mois pour ne pas mourir, sinon la nourriture humaine lui suffit._  
>-C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai pu m'imprégner d'elle.<br>_-Elle a tendance à faire des monologues, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'est assez marrant._  
>-C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas la rencontrer... Elle doit déjà être partie...»<p>

Il tira une tête attristé. La douleur de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer sont imprégné probablement...

_-« Détrompe toi, elle voulais rester encore un peu, vu qu'elle est née ici. Du coup, vu qu'elle m'a avoué vouloir te rencontrer, je t'ai proposé un resto... Elle va arriver dans un deux trois minutes maintenant!_  
>-De quoi?!»<p>

Seth me regarda complètement paniqué. Alors que j'entendis la voix de Dylanne me hélé. Elle rougie immédiatement en voyant mon loup d'ami.

-« Bonjour Alysson. Ça va? Moi impeccablement. Il y a pas de soleil aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte si il y en aurait eu j'aurais pas pu venir. Après tous ce que tu as fais pour que je puisse le rencontrer. D'ailleurs enchantée moi c'est Dylanne. Tu es Seth, tu es encore plus beau de près. Oups ça m'a échappé.  
><em>-Bonjour Dylanne. Bon je vous laisse j'ai à faire. Je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer. Amusez-vous bien!»<em>

Je sortis du restaurant en adressant un clin d'œil à mes deux amis.  
>Une fois sorti, je stoppai un taxi, qui me déposa à Forks. Je mutai pour effectuer le reste du chemin...<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonsoir. Voici le chapitre 10 de Wild Spirit. 10 chapitres et aucune review... J'ai donc décidé de ne plus rien poster jusqu'à ce que j'en ai au moins une. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Parfois, ce n'est qu'en perdant ce que l'on aime qu'on s'aperçoit à quel point on l'aimait. <strong>**[Alfred De Musset]**

Chapitre 10.

Installée sur mon canapé dans mon salon, je ne savais que faire. Dereck était sorti avec Leah. Mes relations avec cette dernière c'était grandement amélioré. On pouvait désormais avoir une conversation sans la moindre menace de mort. Grands bien nous face.

Seth et Dylanne faisaient je ne sais quoi ensemble. La vampire complètement folle mais adorable avait établis ses quartiers chez les Cullen, voulant rester le plus près de Seth.

Claire passait la journée avec Quil... C'était les vacances riens de plus normale.

Qui dit vacances dit pas de travail...

Sam avait emmené Emily je ne sais où... De même pour Paul et Rachel ainsi que Jared et Kim... Bref ces messieurs avaient décidé de sortir avec leurs imprégnées.

Collin et Brady étaient en ville... Jacob à ruminer dans son garage où quel que soit l'endroit...

Bref restait pour surveiller la réserve moi et Embry... C'est vrai que depuis l'attaque des nouveaux nés, il ni avait eu aucune nouvelle attaque d'un quelconque vampire.  
>Après avoir entendu une énième blague ratée du présentateur de cette émission nulissime, je me levai et parti à l'orée des bois où je me déshabillai dissimulée par un buisson. Je pris bien soin d'attacher solidement mes vêtements à ma cheville, puis je mutai. Tous mes sens en éveillent, communiquais avec la nature qui m'entourais. Je sentis Embry à deux ou trois kilomètres de moi. Il devait s'ennuyer aussi. Je pris néanmoins soin de l'éviter.<p>

J'écoutai la douce mélodie de la nature. Un oiseau chantait un air sifflotant. Deux autres oiseaux rassemblaient de quoi construire leur nid. Un cerf courrait à travers le rideau d'arbres. Trois lapins gambadaient joyeusement. Divers sons arrivaient à mes oreilles. La respiration des arbres. Tous. Vraiment tous. J'étais en communion avec le monde qui m'entourais? C'est ce que j'aimais par-dessus tous quand je mutai. Je m'allongeai dans une clairière baignée par le soleil. Le bruit régulier des battements du cœur de mon imprégné résonnaient dans ma tête. Apaisée, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant un bruit course. Trois vampires. Je me levai rapidement, prête à intervenir. Je repérai bien vite où ils étaient. Me parviens aussi un autre bruit. Embry fonçait droit sur eux. Ils arriveraient bien avant moi, mais même en étant un loup aguerrit comme lui, trois vampires s'étaient trop. J'accélérai l'allure dans l'espoir d'arriver avant qu'un drame n'est lieu. Mes pattes me faisaient mal et je crus que mes poumons allaient s'arracher alors que la fatigue d'une telle course mettait à rude épreuve mon endurance. Je n'étais plus qu'à deux kilomètres quand je l'entendis engager le combat face aux trois sang-froid. Je puisai dans mes forces pour forcer l'allure. Bientôt un vampire trépassa. J'arrivai sur les lieux du combat quand les deux sangsues restante prirent chacune un côté du loup gris lui brisant des côtes ainsi que sa patte avant.

Prise d'une rage folle. Aveuglée par la fureur et la douleur. Toute fatigue envolée. Je m'élançai tuant un de mes ennemis d'un coup de crocs dévastateur. La tête vola loin du corps. Je fis face au dernier, prenant soin de me mettre entre Embry et lui. Mon imprégné dont les blessures étaient sévères, avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et sombré dans l'inconscience. Il était vulnérable, une proie facile d'atteinte. Dans le monde animal le prédateur s'en prenait toujours aux plus faibles. Et là, c'était inévitablement le cas. Je devais me battre en protégeant quelqu'un et cela ajoutait un désavantage considérable face à mon ennemi que rien ne gênait dans ses mouvements.

Le vampire qui me faisait face était roux flamboyant, de grandes tailles un mètre quatre-vingt-treize approximativement. Des yeux rouges, profond, sanglant, sans émotion, meurtrier. Il sourit.

-« Oh! Aurait-on, par le plus grand des hasards, blessé ton compagnon jeune louve?»

Je grognais. Il me provoquait. Salaud. L'envie de m'élancer effleurai mes pensées, mais attaquer en première signifiait qu'il me faisait peur, que j'avais peur de ce vampire. La seule peur qui m'étreignait à cet instant, était celle de voir mourir celui que j'avais passé des mois à repousser.

-« Peut-être devrais-tu abréger ses souffrances? Ses gémissement sont d'un désagréable! Bien sur, si tu préfères j'accepte volontiers de m'en occuper pour toi.»

Un grognement de rage m'échappa. Ce vampire en redingote allait voir ce qu'il coûtait de provoquer une louve. Enfin dès que je trouverai un moyen de m'en prendre à lui sans faire courir de risque à Embry.

-« Arrête de trembler, voyons. Je te tuerais toi aussi, vous serez ainsi ensemble pour l'éternité. Avoue que je suis généreux. Quoique il me serait fort enrichissant de voir comment tu vas vivre sans ton im-pré-gné.»

Il avait articulé le dernier mot avec un dédain évident. Je restai stoïque. Je savais plus que n'importe qui, ce que provoquait la perte d'un imprégné. Le loup était au point de départ fou de rage et cherchait qu'à se venger. Puis, une fois cela fait il était vide, sans but. Peu à peu il sombrait dans la folie, parfois dans un ultime moment de lucidité il mettait eux-mêmes fin à leur souffrance. Mon frère avait vécu cela. N'ayant plus rien à perdre sauf moi et mon ancienne meute, celle que j'avais quitté ne supportant plus tous les souvenirs que leurs présences et les lieux de mon enfance évoquaient, il s'était sacrifié pour nous.

-« Aurais-je touché un point sensible, chienne? Tu reste ici, alors que tu sais pertinemment que je vais te tuer.»

Une fois de plus je restai muette. J'écoutai d'une oreille le pou de mon imprégné qui faiblissait depuis une trentaine de secondes, de l'autre ce roux de vampire. Un autre son me parvins, un bruit de course, une fois de plus, une odeur- Jacob.

-« Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas apprécié que vous vous en preniez à ma petite sœur, même-ci je ne l'appréciais guère.»

Victoria. Cette peste avait un frère. De mieux en mieux. J'entendis Embry me murmurer de partir le souffle court. Jacob serait là d'un instant à l'autre. Ainsi je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

-« La vengeance. Une émotion très humaine, que j'apprécie. La vengeance est si... si satisfaisante. Ça me donne l'impression d'être vivant, enfin ça me tire de mon ennuie.»

Heureusement que cet idiot de sang-froid est aussi bavard que Dylanne. Je vis enfin Jacob arriver, je m'élançai au moment ou le loup roux arrivait à notre hauteur. Le vampire roux, n'eut aucune chance.

Je repris forme humaine et courus vers le blessé. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Il respirait encore, ça me rassurai. Jacob se coucha aux côtés de Embry et je compris le message. Je mis tant bien que mal mon imprégné sur le dos du Black, je montai à mon tour. Le loup s'élança à travers la forêt, courant aussi vite que ses pattes et son chargement le lui permettait. Je m'accrochai du mieux je pouvais. La panique me gagnais petit à petit. Et si il mourrait?

On arriva bien vite chez les Black, même-ci le temps semblait s'être ralentit selon moi. Je descendis entraînant le blesser avec moi. Jacob reprit forme humaine et m'aida à porter son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. En nous voyant arriver, Billy se hâta d'appeler Carlisle. Le vampire arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il nous chassa de la chambre pour soigner le blessé. On s'installa dehors. Le chef du conseil quant à lui appela aussi Sam pour le prévenir de la situation.

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans mes oreilles. Je tremblai. Je tremblai tellement que j'aurais pu muter sans même m'en apercevoir. Le fils de Billy posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, alors que je fondai en larmes dans ses bras. Des larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de fureur et d'un maelström d'autres sentiments. Mon ami resta là, sans bouger essayant de me consoler, alors que j'évacuais mon trop plein d'émotion.

Plus tard, je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, le vampire docteur sorti. Un pli soucieux sur le front. Je compris bien vite qu'il ne nous annoncerait probablement aucune bonne nouvelle. Le silence résonnait. Morbide. Les larmes silencieuse continuaient de s'écouler en un flot continue. Le docteur me fixa.

-« La cicatrisation a commencé.  
><em>-Il va s'en sortir!<em>  
>-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Sa patte, ses côtes et le venin de vampire s'étaient trop.»<p>

Je refondis en larmes. Je tins debout seulement parce que Jacob me maintenait. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Peu après le départ du vampire Sam et Emily arrivèrent. J'étais vautrée dans le canapé, dans les bras du brun. Le regard triste et bienveillant de Billy posé sur nous. Jacob expliqua la situation à Sam, mais je n'écoutais pas. J'étais ailleurs. Comme coupée du monde. Mon cœur... Mon cœur était comme détruit, comme ci on me l'avait arraché. C'était une sensation horrible. Le lien qui unissait un loup à son imprégné était puissant. Le lien qui unissait deux loup était au delà de ça. Il permettait au deux concernés de ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Une sorte de symbiose total.

-« On va devoir le ramener chez lui...  
>-Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Madame Call?<br>-Qu'il a eu un accident moto où qu'il à fait une chute en se baladant seul en forêt...»

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les idée de Sam et Jacob. Ainsi madame Call n'était pas au courant pour son fils... J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt. Il devait être tous ce qui restait à cette pauvre femme. Il devait se réveiller pour elle, pour la meute et pour moi aussi. Il le devait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir ~

Voici un nouveau chapitre, le onzième. Je tiens à remercier** FanDeTaFiction **&** Fings **d'avoir reviewer. Ça m'a fait vraiment trèèèès plaisir ! Sachant que vous êtes les premières en 10 chapitres. Je vous invite à faire de même ! Je ne mord pas et je n'ai jamais tué personnes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>« C'est drôlement dangereux de s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'est incroyable ce que ça peut faire mal. Rien que la peur de perdre l'autre est douloureuse. Sans nouvelles d'elle ; tout s'écroulait autour de moi. C'est moche de guetter un signe de quelqu'un pour se sentir heureux. »<strong> **[Marc Levy]**

Chapitre 11.

Deux jours.

Deux jours entier, où rongée par l'inquiétude et les remords j'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre.

Deux jours que j'étais au chevet de mon imprégné. Madame Call, sa mère, m'avait permis de rester. De toute manière j'étais incapable de m'éloigner. Observant mon reflet dans le miroir je me rappelai des quarante-huit heures passées. Sam et Jacob avaient ramené Embry chez lui, la mère du blesser avait paniqué en voyant son fils inconscient, puis elle s'était poussée pour laisser les garçons monter leur ami dans sa chambre.

Pour ma part, j'avais pris Madame Call dans mes bras et l'avait emmené jusqu'au salon où je l'avais confortablement installé sur le canapé. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et après s'être reprise elle m'avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui avais alors expliqué qu'Embry avait décidé de faire de la moto et qu'une bête sauvage avait déboulé devant lui et qu'en voulant l'éviter, il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Se brisant ainsi des côtes et le bras gauche, enfin je lui avais pas dit que les blessures de son fils étaient aussi graves. On avait opté pour un léger traumatise crânien et des blessures internes sans importance qu'il fallait tout de même surveiller.

Je soupirai, sous mes yeux des énormes cerne avait fait leur apparition. La faim me tiraillait. La peur compressait mon cœur. Une phrase dans ma tête se répétait telle une incantation : « Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais.». Je pinçai les lèvres et chassai cette idée pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer. Je jetai à nouveau, un coup d'œil sur mon âme sœur endormie déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

-_«Réveille-toi...J'ai besoin de toi...»_

Je murmurai ses mots ne sachant pas s'il les entendait. Cette phrase était égoïste quand j'y réfléchissais, après tout moi je l'avais abandonné alors que lui avait peut-être besoin de moi, aussi.. Je finis par descendre au rez-de-chaussé, où je trouvai Liza, de son vrai nom Elizabeth Call, en train de déjeuner. Le cœur n'y était pas. Les cernes également présentes sous ses yeux, témoignaient de ses nuits agitées. La peur de voir son unique fils mourir.

-« J-je vais aller travailler aujourd'hui...  
><em>-Je prendrai soin de lui ne vous inquiétez pas.<em>  
>-Merci, Aly. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées...<br>_-Peut-être devriez-vous aller chez une de vos amies ce soir? Prendre un peu de distance et surtout vous reposer un peu._  
>-Je ne sais pas...<br>_-Son état n'a pas évolué ces dernière quarante-huit heures et si toute fois il venait à ce passer quelque chose vous serez la première au courant._  
>-Très bien... Mais repose toi aussi Aly.<br>_-Bien madame!_  
>-Appelle moi Liza, s'il te plaît.<br>_-D'accord Ma- Liza.»_

Elle me sourit avant de se lever de rassembler quelques affaires et de partir au travail. Quant à moi je finis mon café avant de remonter auprès de mon imprégné. Je soupirai en le trouvant dans le même état qu'à mon départ. Je m'installai de nouveau à son chevet, puis après quelques minutes Morphée m'entraîna dans son monde...

**« ****C'est comme si j'avais deux loups à l'intérieur de moi; le premier est bon et ne me fait aucun tort. Il vit en harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entoure et ne s'offense pas lorsqu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'offenser. Il combat uniquement lorsque c'est juste de le faire et il le fait de manière juste. Mais l'autre loup... Il est plein de colère. La plus petite chose le précipite dans des accès de rage.** **Il se bat contre n'importe qui, tout le temps, sans raison. Il n'est pas capable de penser parce que sa colère et sa haine sont immenses. Il est désespérément en colère, et pourtant sa colère ne change rien. Il est parfois si difficile de vivre avec ces deux loups à l'intérieur de moi, parce que tous deux veulent dominer mon esprit. »**

**La petite fille regarda attentivement son grand-frère dans les yeux et demanda :**

**« Lequel des deux loups l'emporte, grand-frère ?»**

**Le grand-frère sourit et répondit doucement : « Celui que je nourris.»**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un souvenir de mon frère. Il m'avait raconter cette légende le jour de mes neuf ans quand j'étais revenu en larmes parce qu'un « Grand » m'avais embêtée. La légende des deux loups. Je l'aimais beaucoup cette légende. Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux. J'étais vautrée sur le torse de mon âme sœur, qui bien sûr n'était pas encore revenu à lui. Je notai tout de même une amélioration son pouls s'était stabilisé depuis ce matin, sa respiration régulière était rassurante.

Mon estomac criant famine je me décidai à me rendre dans la cuisine pour me restaurer. J'allumai la télévision sans conviction aucune et m'installai sur le canapé où je savourai un mélange de tout ce qui mettais tombé sous la main. Je mangeai en silence. J'étais comme envoûtée par les images qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Imperméable au son, je n'entendais même pas ce qu'il disait. Plongée dans mes pensées, coupée du reste du monde. La peur nouant mon estomac. Je finis par éteindre la télévision... Je me levai et débarrassai... Je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail, restant-là.

Je réfléchissais. Ma réaction excessive face à l'imprégnation était au cœur de mes tourments. Ça me faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Mon frère était mort à cause de ça. Rongé par la perte de son imprégné, il avait sombré dans la folie et je n'avais rien pu faire pour lui. J'ai peur certes, mais Embry est lui aussi un modificateur... Il est moins fragile. Même-ci son état laisse prétendre l'inverse... Que faire? Continuer de le tenir éloigné de moi et ainsi nous détruire tous les deux ? Où au contraire accepter l'imprégnation et voir où cela nous mène ? Ce dilemme... Je n'avais aucune réponse. Ma mère m'aurait probablement dit que la réponse se trouvait au fond de mon cœur qu'il fallait que je cesse de réfléchir pour laisser cet organe décider pour moi. Je pinçai les lèvres guère convaincue. Mon père serait alors arrivé et m'aurait demander de laisser le loup en moi décider. Son instinct étant presque infaillible. Je claquai la langue excédée. Mon loup et mon cœur me demandaient de l'accepter, ma raison m'indiquait l'inverse. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, et inversement. Je ne savais que faire. Laisse du temps au temps, c'est que mon frère m'aurait dit.

Lui quand il s'était imprégné de Morgane, elle l'avait rejeté sans vergogne. Et pourtant, elle crevait d'amour pour lui. Elle avait cru à un stupide pari. Mon frère ne savait que faire, je me souviens encore de son visage remplit de désarrois alors qu'elle le repoussait pour la énième fois. Je m'étais amusée à jouer les entremetteuses pour lui. J'avais alors demandé à Morgane de lui accorder une soirée. Elle avait accepté. Quoiqu'il avait pu se passer durant cette soirée, un mois après, ils étaient devenus inséparable.

Je soupirai de nouveau... Que faire? On se rend compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un que quand on est sur le point de le perdre. J'ai crus mourir en me rendant compte que, peut-être, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Alors, malgré le fait que j'ai passé des mois entiers à le repousser cela n'aurait servi à rien? Le lien qui nous unissait était trop puissant? Les efforts que j'avais fournis étaient vains? Où avaient-ils simplement contribué à rendre ce lien incassable?

Je ne peux pas prétendre le détester. Je venais de passer plus de deux jours à son chevet dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Si je l'aurais détesté, j'aurais purement et simplement poursuivit ma vie sans plus de considération. Le lien n'avait pas décidé pour moi. Moi, oui c'était juste moi qui avait ressentit le besoin oppressant d'être là. Près de lui. C'était difficile à interpréter. Je ne ressens pas ce sentiment de protection fraternel que j'ai envers Kim, Dereck ou même Seth. Nan, c'est plus que ça. Plus que de l'amitié, mais moins que de l'amour. Quel sentiment étrange est-ce là!

**PDV EXTERNE.**

Elle se tenait là. Le front posé contre la froideur du plan de travail, des larmes d'incompréhension coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou plutôt, plus quoi faire. Cet homme allongé à l'étage avait tous bouleversé, toute cette harmonie qu'elle avait mit en place pour se protéger. Tout c'étaient brisés à l'instant même ou leur yeux s'étaient croisés. Hoquetant à cause de sa respiration saccadé de par ses larmes, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de lui et pourtant elle avait peur de s'attacher à lui. Sentiments contradictoire. Elle serra les poings ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient félinement d'elle. Elle sursauta seulement quand deux bras musclé et bronzé entourèrent sa fine taille d'une chaleur rassurante.

-« Ne pleure pas.»


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir ~

Comment allez-vous ? Voici le douzième chapitres, on en est déjà à la moitié de la fanfiction ! Je l'ai écrite, il y a bientôt 1 an... Et quand je me relis j'ai envie de pleurer, ouais... C'est juste catastrophique ! Rien ne va ! Il y a une faute d'orthographe tout les 2 mots , ça manque de descriptions, je n'ai pas assez approfondis les liens entre les personnages. Certaine chose passe trop vite. Alors bon j'ai commencé à la publier tel quel, mais sachez que j'ai pris la décision de la réécrire dès que possible, il y aura donc une deuxième version à un moment ou à un autre !

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis positif comme négatif. Je publie 2 autres fanfictions aussi, mieux écrite que celle-ci je pense ., n'hésitez pas à les lire !

Je souhaitais remercier _**EmmyNie**_ pour toutes ses reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Reste la plus froide possible, fous-toi de ce que dise les gens, deviens une putain de sans cœur. Je te promet, ça fait moins mal<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12.<p>

Une semaine s'était tranquillement écoulée. Embry s'était réveillé- enfin. Le soulagement de son retour était énorme. Je me sentais revive. Tout était comme-ci rien n'avait eu lieu. Tout sauf mes sentiments. Un tel désordre y régnaient. Je l'aimais, je ne l'aimais pas, où était la juste vérité. Un maelström de sensations, d'émotions faisaient que mon esprit était dans la plus grande des confusions. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, sur l'imprégnation et le reste. De plus je sentais que pour ma sécurité je devais rejoindre la meute, mais partager mes pensées avec eux m'enchantais guère.

Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers la demeure Black. Billy aurait forcément les réponses à mes nombreuses questions ? Sans aucun doute: oui. J'accélérai le mouvement et finis par arriver à destination. Au moment, où j'allais frapper Jacob sortis. Énervé me semblait-il. Bella. J'entendis distinctement Billy et Charly en parler. Malade. Ils l'avaient transformée?! Tant pis pour mes questions, autant éviter à Jake de faire des conneries et surtout de briser un traité plus vieux que lui. Je tournais les talons et me plantai devant lui.

-« Je suis pressé Aly.  
><em>-Je t'accompagne.<em>  
>-Chez les Cullen? Tu les déteste.<br>_-Parce que toi tu les aimes?»_

Il me sourit avant de me faire signe de monter. Je m'accrochai à lui décider à ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. Il démarra et partit à fond vers les vampires. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée enfin trop tard pour changer d'avis nous arrivions à destination. Il arrêta la moto et je descendis tranquillement.

_-« Je t'attends là._  
>-D'accord.»<p>

Il partit d'un pas pressé vers la maison. Il entra au moment où Carlile, c'est son prénom il me semble, ouvrait. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que miss Swan ouvre son clapet et que Jacob se précipite vers elle. J'écoutais d'une oreille ce qu'ils racontaient et de l'autre la forêt- on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés? Et ils ne donnaient, de leurs nouvelles qu'aujourd'hui?! Pourquoi?

Je me mis à écouter attentivement ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle est contente de le voir... Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille. La famille modèle vampirique était au grand complet. Je souris, retenant un fou rire en entendant le premier commentaire du loup à la fille aux vampires. Aucun tact. Oui, expliquer ce qui se passe serait fort, mais vraiment fort intéressant. Déballe. Échographie?! Quoi?! Elle... Elle est enceinte du vampire! Nan impossible! C'est trop invraisemblable! Monstrueux. Horrible. N'y tenant plus j'entrai à l'intérieur. Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi à mon arrivée se préparant à l'attaque. Les ignorant, je tournai la tête vers Bella, mes yeux s'agrandir d'horreur en la voyant. Elle était vraiment enceinte. Je regardai Jacob dans l'attente... Dans l'attente de... Je ne savais même pas quoi d'ailleurs. Son regard m'indiqua juste de ne pas intervenir. Ce que je fis. Je ne relevai même pas l'insulte de la blonde.

Un bébé?! Le truc cannibale et monstrueux devait être considéré comme autre chose qu'un truc cannibale et monstrueux?! Magnifique. Applaudissons. J'aurais peut-être dû amener quelque chose pour fêter l'heureux événement?! Et puis quoi encore.

Faire quelque chose? Mais pourquoi c'était pas déjà fait bon dieu! Et si... cette chose était la menace dont les ancêtres de Dereck avaient parlé. Cette menace qu'on devait éradiquer pour protéger la meute. Et si c'était elle cette créature dont ils parlaient... Que devais-je faire? La tuer maintenant? Ou attendre et voir comment évoluerait les choses? Que faire...

Je revins à moi en me rendant compte que Bella voulait garder la chose. Elle voulait mourir... Je sais pas si je peux dire que je suis ami avec Jacob, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le voir souffrir à cause d'une pathétique humaine incapable de prendre une décision censée.

En parlant de Jacob je le regardai quitter la pièce en compagnie de Edward. Pour parler... Je secouai la tête avant de retourner à la moto, tout en murmurant un « pauvre folle» que seul les sangsues entendraient. Je m'assis sur les marches du perron en attendant mon conducteur, à qui le vampire demandait visiblement un service.

La blondinette qui servait de chien de garde était d'un agaçant. Insupportable.

J'entendis distinctement les pas de Jacob retourner auprès de la tarée. Il fit même de l'humour. Était-ce sincère ou était-ce seulement pour masquer sa colère? Se maîtriser. La deuxième solution est probablement la bonne. Elle n'a rien dans la tête! Il pose vraiment des questions inutiles! Tient on dirait que mister Black a le même humour pourrit que moi. Des ballons bleus, pourquoi pas! Cette fille est vraiment entêtée. Il lui manque plusieurs cases en plus!

Je me relevai au moment où enfin il sortit. Colère. Oui c'est le sentiment qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles.

-« Jacob?

-Calme toi!»

Je sursautai malgré moi alors qu'il envoyait voler sa moto. Visiblement on allait devoir rentrer à pieds. Il muta dans la foulée.

-« Et merde!»

Je mutai entre-prenant de le rattraper. Aveuglé par sa haine et sa douleur je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il avait vu que je le suivais. Je devinais ce qu'il endurait, la colère et tout un mélange d'autres sentiments qui t'empêchaient de résonner normalement. Je poursuivis ma course. Peut-être, aurait-il besoin de parler après. Il ne fallait pas être seul quand cela arrivait. S'il le fallait je l'arrêterai même-ci ma qualité d'oméga me rendait plus faible que les autres. La preuve il me distança aisément et pu même s'arrêter pour pousser un hurlement. De toute manière mieux valait que je le suive à bonne distance. Je n'étais pas sur mon territoire et je n'étais qu'une faible oméga.

Je finis par arriver à destination, au plus grand bonheur de mes pattes et de mes poumons. Je restai assise en haut mais visible. Je les observai ne savant pas ce qu'ils disaient je pouvais néanmoins le deviner. Ils devaient vouloir détruire la menace. Avec raison. Pourtant, au fond de moi mon instinct me dictait de protéger Bella et le truc. Que devais-je faire? Trahir ma race au profit de mon ennemi naturel. Cela me paraissait invraisemblable. Pourtant...

Je relevai la tête vers eux en voyant Sam utiliser sa voix d'alpha. Ça m'étais désagréable et douloureux. Un jappement de douleur m'échappai, ce qui fit réagir Jake il tint tête à son alpha. Embry quant à lui c'était tourné vers moi ne s'attendant probablement pas à me trouver là. On se fixa dans les yeux. Tant de choses pouvait être échangée en un simple regard. Un grognement de Jacob me fit détourner le regard. Ce dernier ce dernier c'était complètement redressé et fixait Sam d'un air peu amical. Il finit par partir en courant en prenant bien soin de bousculer le loup noir au passage. Il me passa devant et en un instant je sus que je devais le suivre. C'était ça la bonne décision. Je sentis le regard de Embry me suivre jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse à la suite de son ami. Je ne m'étais pas retourné. Me l'interdisant tout simplement, si je l'avais fait je ne serai pas partis.

Traverser la forêt dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Merci, mais je m'en serais bien passée. On finis par revenir chez les Cullen. Je repris forme humaine et rattrapai l'autre goujat qui n'avait pas eu la décence de m'attendre.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as suivis?  
><em>-Tu as pris la bonne décision alors je devais t'aider.<em>

_-Laisse moi rejoindre ta meute._  
>-Ma meute?<br>_-Tu es un alpha maintenant, enfin pour le moment parce que tu voudras peut-être pas en rester un. Mais sache qu'un alpha seul est un alpha mort._  
>-Très bien.<br>_-Merci!_  
>-Je pensais que tu te complaisais dans ta vie d'oméga...<br>_-C'était le cas, mais seule je suis faible._»

On arriva en vue de la demeure Cullen. J'attendis que Jacob se décide. J'entendis du bruit sur ma droite et me retournai dans cette direction. On vit alors Seth arriver, accompagné de Dylanne signe que le reste de la meute ne l'avait pas suivi. Ce qu'il nous confirma par la suite. Jacob entre prit alors de convaincre Seth de dégager.

-« Pourquoi tu acceptes que Aly reste et pas moi?  
>-Alysson n'a pas de meute.<br>-J'ai plus de meute je suppose que je peux rester alors!»

Je regardai Seth en souriant, futé le gamin. Dylanne sortis son regard suppliant. La miss voulait garder son chéri près d'elle. Seth avait suivit approximativement le même raisonnement que moi. Et la réponse était Jacob était celui qui avait pris la bonne décision. D'ailleurs le nouvel alpha ne tarda pas à céder.

-« C'est cool! Une meute à trois! C'est vraiment génial!  
>-Tu me tombe déjà sur les nerfs, Seth!<br>_-Tu as raison Seth! C'est mieux d'être trois!_  
>-Pitié Aly, ne t'y met pas!»<p>

J'explosais de rire avec Seth. Pauvre Jacob il ne savait pas d'en quoi il venait de s'engager. Jacob prévint Edward qui nous attendait.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Leah... Leah?! Que faisait elle là? Elle aimait encore moins les sangsues que moi! Jacob prit un air désespéré. Vraiment très désespéré. Seth repoussa sa sœur et Jacob fit de même. Alors qu'elle disait qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être rejetée, je lui sautai purement et simplement dessus, en hurlant que j'étais contente de ne pas être la seule fille. On entendis des hurlements signe qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la perte de deux des leurs.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir ~

Voici le chapitre 13 de Wild Spirit. Désolé ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté... J'ai aucune excuse valable en plus, à part une flemmagite aïgu... Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13.<p>

Assise dehors avec Seth et Leah j'attendais que Jacob finisse le plan d'action avec les Cullen. La meute de Sam attaquerait le soir ou dans les jours à venir ou quand le truc sortira.

-« _Ça ne va pas être trop dur pour vous? Je veux dire de vous battre contre votre ancienne meute?_  
>-Si sûrement mais on doit faire avec.<br>-Je suis d'accord avec Leah...»

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans nous l'avouer nous avions peur de la suite des événements.

-« Et toi?  
><em>-Quoi moi?<em>  
>-Ça va pas être trop dur de te battre contre Embry?<br>_-Si sûrement...»_

La conversation s'arrêta là. Dylanne arriva avec quoi nous ravitailler. On mangea alors qu'elle prenait place dans les bras de Seth.

L'autre meute nous épiait nous le sentions. Le traité caduc nous n'étions plus protégé. J'observai la lune qui brillait dans les cieux, priant pour que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois. Dereck n'était pas venu. Vu que j'étais là, c'était à lui de protéger l'autre meute. Ça devait être dur pour lui d'être loin de Leah.

-« Je sais qu'ils sont quelque part, mais je les entends plus. C'est le calme plat.»

Je relevais la tête vers Jacob. J'étais aux côtés de Leah. Ma meute. Nous quatre ensemble.

-« J'ai cessé de les entendre au moment ou je les ai quitté. C'est agréable.  
><em>-J'ai ressentis la même chose que vous quand j'ai quitté la mienne. Sauf que je me suis retrouvé seule...<em>  
>-Tu es devenu oméga par choix?<br>-_Oui._»

Je laissais Jacob et Leah. Je sentais qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter. Je partis rejoindre Seth.

**«Tu les as laissé tous les deux?»**  
><em><strong>«Oui, ils devaient discuter..»<strong>_  
><strong>«Je vois.»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Seth?»<strong>_  
><strong>«Oui?»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Soit plus gentil avec Leah. C'est quelqu'un de bien et surtout c'est ta sœur.»<strong>_  
><strong>«Tu dis ça alors qu'elle voulait te tuer avant...»<strong>  
><em><strong>«C'est parce que je rejetai l'imprégnation, alors qu'elle elle souhaitait s'imprégner. Je l'ai dégoûtée, mais les choses change et les gens évolue.»<strong>_  
><strong>«Dereck ne viendra pas?»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Non, il doit veiller sur l'autre meute.»<strong>_  
><strong>«Pourquoi?»<strong>  
><em><strong>«C'est sa mission.»<strong>_

On arrêta de discuter en les sentant se joindre à nous.

Les heures passaient peut-être même les jours. Je ne savais plus.  
>On regardait la forêt au-delà de la rivière, espérant voir un indice. Mais rien. On se retourna en voyant Esmée nous apporter de quoi manger. Je mourais littéralement de faim. Seth et moi nous jetions sur la nourriture. Dieu que c'était bon.<p>

On repartis tranquillement en patrouille alors que Jacob allait aux nouvelles. Depuis que j'étais au rang de bêta ma force et mon endurance avaient augmenté. J'étais plus puissante. Je n'étais plus en danger. J'avais pris la bonne décision. J'avais réussi à cacher certaine de mes pensées aux autres. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.  
>Je me remis à déambuler entre les arbres, me laissant guidé par mes pattes. Les pensées des autres en échos aux miennes. On était bien tous les quatre. Bien certes, mais moins nombreux plus vulnérable. Plus facile à atteindre. Cette seule pensée prenait le pas sur les autres. Arrivée au bord d'une falaise je fixai l'horizon. Écoutant minutieusement le moindre son, l'analysant.<p>

Les jours se succédaient encore et encore... L'état de Bella se dégradait d'heures en heures. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Depuis un moment déjà je ne rentrai plus chez les Cullen. La voir dans cet état même-ci je l'appréciais guère, était une chose dont je me passais volontiers. Seul Seth et Jacob rentraient. Le dernier servant de chauffage d'après ce que j'avais pu voir. Ils avaient dû essuyer les moqueries de Leah et moi sur le sujet.  
>Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Je ne savais pas encore quoi penser du truc. Du danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Je me laissais seulement guider par mon instinct.<p>

**«Salut!»**  
><em><strong>« Seth, déjà de retour?»<strong>_  
><strong>«Figure toi que la vu de Bella buvant du sang ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde...»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Ils vont lui faire boire du sang?!»<strong>_  
><strong>«Humain...»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Et qui à eu cette brillantissime idée?»<strong>_  
><strong>«Jake...»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Ça la pas arrangé de traîner avec des sangsues.»<strong>_  
><strong>«Ouais... Le pire c'est qu'elle a accepté sans rechigner, Bella.»<strong>  
><em><strong>«Il doit lui manquer des cases à celle-là!»<strong>_  
><strong>«Le «je crois que je vais être malade» de Jake était plutôt marrant.»<strong>  
><em><strong>«J'aurais pas aimer voir ça!»<strong>_  
><strong>«C'est bien pour ça que je suis partis»<strong>  
><em><strong>«T'imagine que quand Jake mutera on verra la scène dans les moindres détails...»<strong>_  
><strong>«Je vais me préparer psychologiquement...»<strong>

On repartit chacun de notre côté en patrouille. Plus tard, Leah nous rejoignit et manqua de perdre l'équilibre en voyant Bella dans les pensées de son frère. Ce qui valut un fou rire général et des menaces de mort de la part de la louve blanche.

Ça fait un moment déjà qu'on est chez les Cullen... Et dieu seul c'est à quel point je peux m'ennuyer... En plus j'avais dû perdre mon travail... Ouais, les vacances c'était fini... J'avais 12 messages de mon travail... Le Treizième que je venais de recevoir m'annonçait que si je ne venais pas demain à neuf heures tapante j'étais virée. Je tournais au rond dans une clairière au milieu de nulle part. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire... je fixai mon téléphone avant d'opter pour un appel à Emily. J'ai trop de culot pour ma propres santés. Demander à Emily ce service pour ne pas perdre ma place... C'était un peu gros. J'appuyais sur la touche appel. Espérons juste que ça soit elle qui décroche et pas Sam où je ne sais qui...

«Oui ?  
>-<em>Emily ?<em>  
>-Oui... Aly c'est toi ?<br>-_Oui, c'est moi! Comment vas-tu ?_  
>-Très bien et toi ?<br>-_Les bois son humide pour dormir mais ça va !_  
>-Vous devriez rentrer...<br>-_On ne peut pas. Bella va mieux en plus..._  
>-Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Sue est inquiète pour Leah et Seth...<br>-_Je leur dirai de l'appeler... Emily tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_  
>-Oui, bien sur !<br>-_Vu que je suis comme qui dirait coincer chez les Cullen... Je ne peux pas aller travailler..._  
>-Oh, tu veux que j'y aille à ta place? Eh bien pas de problème !<br>-_Merci Emi tu es un amour !_  
>-Revenez vite...<br>-_À bientôt Emy..._»

Je remercie les dieux de toute les planètes d'être tomber sur elle.

La nuit était tombée. Les Cullen devaient chasser. Et ramener du sang pour Bella.  
>On marchait tranquillement en compagnie de notre alpha, ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. On marcha dans la forêt, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.<p>

-« Ils arrivent.  
>-On devrait se transformer, on peut pas se défendre comme ça.<br>-Ils le verraient comme une menace.  
>-J<em>acob a raison..<em>.»

Jacob se mit à appeler la meute en face pour discuter, que préparait-il ?  
>Putain ! Par tous mes ancêtres je suis maudite ! Qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi ? Devant nous se tenait Quil, Paul, Jared et ... Embry. Pourquoi j'avais autant la poisse. Surtout que son regard se posa et resta sur ma personne. Je fermais les yeux un instant et reprit mon air impassible- pas si impassible que ça mais passons.<p>

-« J'aimerai que Sam reprenne Leah, Seth et Aly.  
>-Quoi ?!<br>-Pas question!»

Je restai silencieuse. Que préparait-il ? Que nous cachait-il ?

-«Tu ne dis rien, Aly ! Tu as d'accord ?!»

Je me tournai vers Seth. En haussant un sourcil. À vrai dire je me posai une question...

-« _Je me demandais juste comment il allait me forcer à retourner dans une meute à laquelle je n'ai jamais appartenu..._»

Jacob me jeta un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire éclatant. Il nous voulait en sécurité... Euh ? ... Comment ça il tuerait lui même la chose ?! Depuis quand ?!

-«_Leah ?_  
>-Oui ?<br>_-Tu crois qu'il est malade ?_  
>-Aucune idée...<br>-_Ou alors il est possédé ?_  
>-Peut-être...»<p>

Un vous avez fini sonore de Jacob ponctuer par un énorme sourire de Seth nous fit taire. J'écoutai alors d'une oreille attentive la forêt, c'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de bagarre. Une diversion! Jacob est sûrement l'un des types les plus futés que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Perturber l'ennemi par une demande auquel ils ne s'attendent pas... Les déconcentrer. Esmée avait été touchée. C'est deux accompagnateurs la récupérèrent. Ça me ressuerai.

-« T'as mentis !»

Pauvre petit... Tromper par l'un de ces frères.. Ancien frère.

-« _Punaise t'es trop futé comme type ! Mais la prochaine fois tu nous mets au courant de tes plans !_»

J'avais dis ça en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de cet idiot. Les autres partirent en nous lançant un regard meurtrier. Seul Embry sans abstint, il se contenta de me fixer, comme-ci il enregistrait mon image parce qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois.


End file.
